


Pack

by szarabasjka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sterek wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are meant to be, even if they have to go a long way to finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> the wankiest wank to ever wank excuse of a story. sorry not sorry.

Derek and Stiles met when the fire, Derek hardly remembers and Stiles never really thought about it until Scott got bitten.

Then they kept finding each other, the first time when Stiles entered his bedroom and Derek was there; pushed him against the door and scared him; Derek let out a huff and kissed him maybe just to keep the smug smile out of Stiles face.

He tried every shirt in Stiles closet and Stiles didn’t find out but Derek felt a little bit better knowing everything Stiles wore for a time had his scent.

When Isaac tried to hurt Stiles Derek let him know Stiles was off limits, and the kanima won’t touch him, those two hours in the pool… had been better with Stiles hands on him, even with danger and the exchange of angry words.

How could Derek not love Stiles, brave little idiot, with no other power than sarcasm and a bright mind, bright minds doesn’t help against monsters. So Derek made sure Stiles was safe, and he beat himself whenever he let someone touch his boy; especially after today; Stiles got hit a couple times, and couldn’t even drive, Scott offered to take the jeep but he had to stay behind to get rid of a couple remains. So Derek offered to drive him home with his betas, even if Boyd and Erica left in their own ride. They’re betas, they can take care of themselves. 

But is not the same to him, for a start Stiles is given the seat next to him, and even if Isaac was whining in the back because his broken ribs are hurting while healing is Stiles’ pain that Derek took, as little as it is.

Isaac is left behind at the entrance of the loft and Stiles taken home then; his hand held by Derek. “I’m fine… I swear.” he said but his split lip said different. Derek parked in front of the Stilinski house that was empty, lights off and garage empty. 

“You’ll be on your own?” the worry in his voice hidden under the usual dry tone.

Stiles smiled his devilish smile; the one that fooled everyone but Derek. “I will be fine big guy…” he said and climbed out of the car with a grunt. “See you soon Hale.” 

Derek saw as Stiles entered his house and was ready to go home when he heard a thump against a wall and then a groan, Stiles breathing changed into something like panic and the smell of anxiety wafted his way. 

Stiles huffed in pain and pulled his shirt up, hiding under the red material was a giant bruise, splinters from the pine trees he had hit when the creature launched him were buried under his skin, he tried to take one out and the pain was so bad he grunted and landed against the wall.

“Easy…” Derek appeared there out of thin air and was holding his shirt up as his strong fingers grazed his skin tenderly. “You never mentioned this you idiot!”

Stiles flinched away when the touch of those fingers produced him more pain. “I didn’t know it was that bad…” he took air feeling the pain fading away; he turned to see Derek’s hand covered in black lines. “OH that’s the awesomest thing you werewolves can do so far…” Derek moved closer and kissed him once more, and Stiles mewled against the alpha’s mouth wrapping his arms around him. 

“Wait…” Derek held him and carried him to the couch. “Take of your shirt.” Stiles smiled wickedly at him and did just that hissing at the new burst of pain. “On your side…” Derek manhandled him into the position he requested making Stiles wave his arms and squawk. 

“Inappropriate… Hale, stop moving me around like a doll I’ll have you know…”

Derek touched him making him gasp and get quiet. “This could get infected…” Derek said in a grunt of impatience and anger.

Stiles felt the graze of something sharp and turned to see Derek using his claws to dig the splinters out and soothing the broken skin after it. “Thank you…” he let out licking his bottom lip when Derek was covering the area in antibacterial cream.

“You should tell us when you’re hurt; this is not the first time.”

Stiles sat and took his shirt. “It’s nothing…”

“Is not *nothing*!” Derek let out too loud. “You’re human! If you get hurt it could be serious, we need to know…” Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at him with a tired stare. “I need to know, I don’t want you to be hurt.” Derek let out and looking away and breathing hard waited a beat, but nothing came out of a too startled Stiles, Derek looked at him and fell on his knees in front of Stiles; caressed the back of his neck pulling him in for another kiss. 

Stiles smiled, Derek went to the kitchen and brought him a glass of juice; even ordered pizza and stayed with him for hours; they ate and watched TV, even kissed a bit more until Stiles was almost asleep. He noticed the light as red dots behind his heavy lids. “Stiles!!”Derek said. “Your dad!!”

“Hi dad…” the kid mumbled rubbing his pretty pointy nose against Derek’s shoulder. Wait… Derek!! “MY DAD!!” he said falling from the couch whirling his arms around.

“Stiles?” his father looked older and stood there his eyes big and tired on Stiles form sprawled on the floor. “What are you doing?” the sheriff faced the coffee table where peroxide and cotton balls were sitting.

“I got a couple splinters…” Stiles said. 

“You fine?” Stiles nodded. “Did you ate?” another nod. “Okay Kid, I’m going to bed, you should do the same, its school night.” 

Stiles got up and yawned dramatically raising his arms. “Sure thing, good night.” His dad gave him a tight smile and then stood there frowning looking from Stiles to the door to the stairs and to Stiles again. “I had this weird idea that someone was here with you.”

Stiles scoffed suspiciously and walked upstairs still laughing. He passed his door and stood there breathing hard, damn werewolves and their ability to dash. 

He smiled biting his bottom lip what’s up with Derek and kissing him like that.

Out of nowhere a hand landed on his shoulder and Stiles jolted around with a sound half scream, half war cry- shut up! It was a war cry- “Shut up!” Derek covered his mouth.

“Stiles, are you okay?” they heard Stiles dad walking hastily to his room, Derek let go Stiles mouth and looked around in panic “where do I hide!!” he said in whispers while Stiles repeated over and over “hide hide hide, now now now!!” finally Derek fell flat on his stomach behind Stiles’ bed and the sheriff opened the door. “Stiles?”

He was standing. “Yeah… I’m fine I just… stubbed my toe on the bed frame.” He lied; the sheriff narrowed his eyes for a second. 

“Why do I feel like you’re not telling me…”

Stiles worried for a second, but he was an expert in poker faces. “yeah dad…” he said, “I’m hiding my 24 years old boyfriend under the bed.” The sheriff laughed hard slapping Stiles on the shoulder.

“Okay… Okay… I’m just being paranoid.” 

Stiles moved ahead and hugged his dad. “nite dad.”

“nite…” the sheriff kissed his hair pulling him down a bit and making stiles smile. As soon as the door closed once more Derek was at his side smacking him over the head.

“OUCH!” Derek was covering his mouth once more. “You want him to come back?” he asked and Stiles stuck his tongue out and licked him. Derek let him go disgusted. 

“ha!!” Stiles said before Derek slammed him against the door.

“You’re infuriating!!” he said before once more kissing Stiles.

***

Stiles was getting used to the kisses, to the dark silent shadow climbing on his bedroom window every night, curling around him and holding him through the night; he felt great, he finally could sleep. Even if he never stayed and never said anything about it, Stiles was fine staring shamelessly to his bare chest when Derek changed in his room before going home, it was worth waking up so early. “Gawd, I love your abs…” he said and Derek blushed a little and looked away, but never shied away from him when Stiles touched.

Stiles used to go home to an empty house; not his dad ‘s fault, but he felt lone. Now Derek was there all the time for him; he appeared there with pizza or joined him when Stiles had cooked, he washed dishes while Stiles served the Sheriff dish and put it in the oven. Playing videogames or watching movies was kind of sweet, even if Derek never let him close, not unless the lights were off and Stiles were almost asleep.

Scott started frowning at him all the time. “Dude…” he said pulling him to a side one morning at school. “You reek like Derek…”

Stiles blushed and tried to bullshit his way out of that. “We went to his place last night Scott… I was at his place.”

Scott got closer. “No, is like he rolled over you, or rubbed himself on your clothes.” Stiles had the mental image of Derek practically on top of him before he left for school, he had to stay in Stiles bedroom a while because the sheriff was home. Not the first time Derek over slept in his bed. He might have drooled a bit while thiking about Derek’s naked skin against his, legs tangled and lips locked. He guesses his face gave him away because of his friend’s reaction.

“Gross!!!” Scott’s face of disgust was so ridiculous Stiles laughed. “Are you two sleeping together? He’s OLD!!” Stiles shushed him looking around.

“NO!! Scotty, come on!!” he rolled his eyes and made a face his arms flying around. “Is not like that. I guess we haven’t… you know…” he wiggled his eyebrows and motioned with his hands making Scott squirm in second hand embarrassment.

“EWWW!!! Dude!! Is like catching your parents or something…” he said gagging.

Stiles made a face of ridiculous disgust. “you sacrred me for life... I can’t even imagine my dad and sex in the same sentence… OH no! wait I just did EWWW!!!” Scott laughed throwing his head back and scrunching his face. 

“NO more Stiles!! I don’t want to know if you’re having sex with Derek!”

Stiles shushed him once more. “Not that I don’t want to, but he never…” Scott covered his ears and started singing out loud. “I kinda believe is because of my age.” He twitched a bit when Danny passed by looking at them. “But, I’m working on that.”

“So what are you two then? Are you like a thing?”

Stiles didn’t really know.

He had to wait two more nights to know on Saturday he’ll ask, it was pack meeting night, more or less hanging out and not being careful of anything.

They got together, Scott with Allison on his arm and Stiles carrying two boxes of extra large meat-arian pizzas that the wolves sniffed since he opened the car door. “Stiles!!” shrilled Erica, “that smells amazing!!” she took the top box and noticed a smaller one in the middle. “awww… sweet! That one doesn’t have olives…” she turned looking at Derek. “You’re like an old couple!”

Derek rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen for napkins with just one angry “shut up.”

When the movie was set and everyone had a drink and a plate, junk food was close and everyone was picking a spot to sit Isaac saw Stiles getting close to Derek and moved faster climbing on Derek’s lap. “No!!” Stiles got near them and made a shoo motion to Isaac. “That’s my spot.”

“No is not…” Isaac said smirking and getting comfy on top of his alpha. “I’m gonna be just fine here, right?” he said looking at Derek.

Derek looked so put upon; he just blinked and rolled his eyes. “What am I fucking Santa?” he pushed Isaac off his lap into the empty spot next to him, at the other end Boyd had claimed the last cushion balancing a bottle on his knee as he bit his pizza; Erica was coming behind Stiles and looked at the boys frowning. 

“Move away curls…” she kicked Isaac in the shin but he shook his head no and snuggled closer to Derek. 

“Settle down pup...” Derek mumbled flashing his red eyes to Isaac who pouted chastised.

Boyd smiled when Erica moved to him and sat on his lap, her feet on Isaac’s lap, pushing one knee to call his attention. Derek’s betas were a family after all, the only arm chair had been claimed by Scott and Allison, both mumbling nonsense and sharing kisses. 

Stiles had to choose, the floor or dragging a chair from the kitchen. His shoulders sagged as he started walking past the couch to get to the kitchen. Derek held him by the hip and pulled him on his lap with a growl. “Can we watch the damn movie now?”

Isaac looked at Stiles frowning and pouting, pulling away from Derek towards the other betas. Erica offered him a hand and Boyd had one arm out to reach for him too when Derek moved to give his glass to Stiles, he held it as he chewed, he saw as Derek’s arm flew over Isaac shoulders pulling him closer again and the blond smiled looking at his alpha with giant blue eyes before settling in; smile still on as he chewed his food.

Stiles felt his heart swell, Isaac from all needed the touch; the reassurance that he now had a family and was safe. Derek doing that for him, even if favoring Stiles made him love the man a bit more. 

Around the middle of the story Scott and Allison had closed their eyes and were resting relaxed, Erika was carding Boyd’s short hair and they were whispering to each other, Isaac was sniffling softly, curled like a child against his stand-in parent.

Derek was paying attention to the movie, but his hand was also caressing Stiles hip; his head was leaned ahead so he could smell Stiles scent, ozone and spice with a bitterness underneath from the Adderal. 

It was just them two awake by then; Stiles looked from the chair to the couch and then to Derek. Biting his lips he reached out and tried to kiss him.

Derek moved startling Isaac and it caused a chain, Erica opened her eyes stirring Boyd and he groaned making Scott’s ears twitch and look at them. “What time is it?” he asked making Allison open her eyes.

“OH My God…” she said checking her wrist. “My dad is going to kill me.” They got up and said their hasty good byes before leaving.

“I should get going too…” Erica stretched like a cat kicking Isaac without wanting to; when the boy groaned she mewled surprised and said she was sorry, she hugged him touching her forehead with his. “Good night curly…” she said leaving a red mark on his cheek. She got up and Boyd followed waving at them with a smirk and a waggle of eyebrows while Erica planted a kiss on Derek’s lips. “Good night lover boy.” She said messing Stiles hair. Derek moved his legs and Stiles had to get up. 

“Good night you all…” The Alpha said before ordering them to be on time for training on Saturday. He turned to Isaac but he was already crawling to the stairs to go to bed.

“See ya Stiles…” Isaac shouted when Derek moved towards the door. Stiles took the hint and went to the door with Derek, when he was outside turned around and looked at Derek in the face.

“What are we? I mean what I am to you?”

Derek frowned; his lips a hard line. “What do you mean? You’re pack!” he tried a small smile and then waited until stiles defeated started walking down the hall. Derek’s ears traced Stiles until he heard the jeep and then until he was too far away to hear anything.

Stiles got home and went to bed, he curled under his blankets; in the dark nobody saw the few tears on is cheeks; he locked the window and pretended he didn’t hear the soft tapping at dawn.

***

When you’re in love there’s no such thing as pride, like… for real, you’ll let the person you love do whatever they want; even when you don’t want to.

That’s why Stiles stopped when Derek appeared in front of him when he went running one night after school, lacrosse was about to start again and he wanted to be in the first team. Derek was there dressed in black and looking at him as if he could see his very soul just looking at his eyes. “Hello to you too Derek…” Stiles let out sarcastic when Derek didn’t say a word for a couple minutes.

“Why are you being such an asshole.” Derek let out looking angry and hurt, it made Stiles feel guilty, why did he needed a label to what they had?

“I just… I need to know… what do I have with you.” okay said out loud it does sound stupid Stiles though. Derek made a sound and rolled his eyes; just the same irritated gesture he always uses. “What do we have? I don’t want to be just another of your pups.” 

Derek moved closer. “All this because I let Isaac sit on my lap?”

Stiles gawked not believing it. “Tell me you’re joking, no actually I think I must have fallen and hit my head and I’m hallucinating your asshole guts in front of me…” he passed next to Derek and kept going down the path. 

He got home; his dad was gone, he started cleaning around, Scott was coming for a night of COD; once he was done he took a shower; Scott was supposed to bring food so he just checked on his dad via phone and had even the game booted but no Scott.

“You forgot didn’t you?” he said on the phone, Hell!! Stiles loved Allison and loved that Scott was happy but your best bro shouldn’t bail on you for his girlfriend. That’s just not fair. “Call me when you hear this message.” He threw his phone and went to the kitchen without Scott and bored the only thing to do was homework, seriously not cool…

He turned holding his sandwich and Derek was standing by the door, looking nervous and insecure; younger. Stiles startled, he jumped and flailed and the sandwich ended up hitting the cook hood and then spread its delicious entrails all over the floor. “Jesus Christ!!” he said a hand flew to his chest while the other held his weight against the counter. “Not Cool Derek, so not cool…”

Derek’s lips twitched as all answer and his eyebrows scrunched for a second. “You’re alone… again.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and moved past him, pushing him a bit when Derek moved forward to stop him. “You should leave. Someone else from your pack might need you.”

“Stiles…” he said, a hand held Stiles and made him turn around. “The pack can wait.” He said pulling him closer. “You smell sad…” Derek’s eyes widened for a split second and then he closed them as if he said something really stupid.

“Really? I *smell* sad?” Stiles snorted. “I’ll be fine; leave.” He moved away.

Derek followed the motion. “Why you can’t accept what we have without making such a mess out of it.” Derek left. That was the first night Stiles left the window open again.

That was the first night Derek could sleep again curled protectively around Stiles whispering apologies and promises of forever.

But forever is relative, right? By the time Peter came back they had shared countless nights together.

By the time the alpha pack came Derek started pushing the pack away Stiles was done with his bullshit and locked his window with mountain ash. 

When Heather went Missing Derek cornered him and told him straight to his face he doesn’t like Stiles smelling like some random horny girl. They start bickering more than usual even when planning ways to rescue Boyd and Erica. 

By the time they find Erica’s body and Cora; Derek started coming to his room at night again, just not that often, the first night he cried and told him he was the only thing he had. Stiles held on those words, and held onto Derek for dear life until morning.

Cora started being a bitch to Stiles after smelling Derek on him, and one night when they were talking at Scott’s she just spurted an “your fuckfriend might know…” in the conversation.

Derek stopped coming again.

***

The day they got a call from Derek asking them to go to his place Stiles doubted, he didn’t know if that was a good idea, he knew Derek had been at his window every night for at least a week, even his dad asked if he has seen anything weird.

He decided against in the end, and only Scott went to the meeting. He got a phone call from his best friend telling him he and Derek were going against the alpha pack.

“No Scott!! Scott! Are you still there? NO. You won’t go or I’ll tell my dad, are you listening?” he heard the voices at the other end. “Derek you asshole I know you’re hearing this, you won’t go!! You’re gonna get killed! You don’t have a plan! You have no idea of how they work…” but then Scott made a sound cutting his rant.

“Stiles; seriously! It’s going to be fine, okay? Calm down and pick me up at Derek’s place in a couple hours.”  
“Be careful please…!” he begged.

They went after the alpha pack but without plan or back up Derek fell and Scott got hurt and by the time Stiles finally found Scott he was gone; Derek had died.

***

Derek woke up to see big brown eyes and still in the haze of healing pulled the owner against him kissing those lips, the taste was weird, the touch was different, soft and insecure instead of solid and confident. It was Jennifer not Stiles.

When the alphas attacked and Boyd was killed; Cora went for Boyd, leaving Derek and his guilt alone; it was not Jennifer who comforted him, it was Stiles. 

Cora was crying repeating over and over. “Not again, not again” it was Isaac who ran to her and hugged his fellow beta; he was crying his heart out too.

Scott got close and caressed her shoulder. “shhh.”

“I just lost my friend! The closest we had to a family!!”

Scott hardened a bit at those words. “Not just you… ”

They all turned to see Derek still on his knees holding to Stiles Middle as he sobbed quietly. Jennifer looked at him with a murderous stare.

That night Stiles told his dad he was going to Scott’s but ended up in Derek’s bed, he just held him tight; after almost three months Stiles let Derek kiss him. Their pack was broken, Erica and Boyd gone; he needed someone with him.

“Hey…” Derek woke him up with a soft kiss on the lips. “Hey…” Stiles smiled and made a sound as he stretched and it hurt… it was only weeks after that they had been together in that same place, all around Derek feeling loved and complete and they were gone now. “Stiles, you have to go.” 

He blinked awake. “What? It’s early!!”

Derek sat at the edge of the bed and looked anywhere but at Stiles. “I’m seeing someone.” Stiles felt the painful stutter of his heart and swallowed hard. 

“You’re seeing someone!!” Stiles said getting up and moving to get his shirt and his shoes. “Of course you’re seeing someone, because I’m just pack, right? that’s not very reassuring either since suddenly it seems like being in your pack means either die an horrific death or having your heart ripped out!” he stormed out of the loft and went straight home, got changed and went to school.

***

Mrs. Blake face worried Stiles a bit, it was like the lady had more than just some fear in her eyes, She was there when Boyd died and there’s something about the way she loks at him; a certain smugness. She passes between desks and ends in front of Scott who suddenly gasps and look at her then to Stiles.

After class Stiles saw Derek and Mrs. Blake kissing; he didn’t kiss back because he smelled something else, the smell of ozone and spice.

The second Stiles entered his door reeking to despair and sorrow and told him his dad was gone Derek wanted to kill someone; there was no way he’d believe Jennifer/Julia after that.

But Stiles had no idea, he still resented Derek.

"Quiet." The older guy said to mouthy Stiles.

"Me, be quiet? Me, huh? You´re telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend, the second one, you´ve dated, by the way, has gotten my dad somewhere tied up where he´ll be ritually sacrificed?"

Scott moved closer trying to help. "Stiles, they are still out there."

"And they want her, right? Which means now we don´t have her, either. So my dad and Cora are both dead." It was yet another slap to Derek, Stiles was saying he didn’t trust Derek anymore.

"Not yet." Scott had a plan and he moved ahead with Peter while Stiles got closer to Derek. 

“You’re banging her then huh?” Derek’s face of remorse was like a punch in the throat for Stiles. “I don’t care. Just help me find my dad.”

After the alpha pack was gone and his father was back; everything seemed back to normal Derek went to Stiles. “Derek?” Stiles startled seeing Derek next to him in bed, he was no longer alpha, he had no longer a pack and his family looked at him funny for going back for Stiles; he climbed the boy’s window because from all places that was the only place he felt safe... He just curled around Stiles; the boy turned around and kissed him. “Wish I were enough for you…” Stiles said. 

“I love you…” Stiles opened his eyes big; was he dreaming? 

He might be, by the time he woke up Derek was gone. There’s only one thing left of him, a key to the loft. It took him a couple weeks to get over being alone again.

Things happen too fast, nightmares, Peter and Derek being back, Cora writing him from some place called Tarija where a chupacabras had been attacking; she asked him if Derek was okay, as if she could know Derek ignores him.

The nightmares got worst, and he started missing pieces and bits of his days; Stiles was alone and miserable. The time the nogitsune took over Stiles inside his own  
head called out for Derek but he never came.

Derek couldn’t go to him, but it didn’t mean he fought any less to get Stiles free from the possession. 

He smelled it before he even got into the room, Sex, Stiles and a girl; Malia. Stiles said he didn’t care, right? But then Why was he the king? Why is he not healing? Why he had to be such an ass with Stiles. One thing he knows, he misses him.

Allison dying; Stiles smelling sick, one of the twins dying, is like life repeating over and over and then Kate, Kate shot him and the last thought in his head had been for Stiles.

Everyone left Stiles alone, even Derek, who was scared of rejection; he had left Stiles alone, one night he saw a shadow on Stiles window and ran desperate to see the coyote girl climbing in. he saw how Stiles startled a bit and the just let her hug him; in his spot.  
Before he knew Braeden was on his bed. Blame it to his wounds and the need to feel something; imagine how fun it was to work with them all.

Stiles called Derek when his dad was at the hospital. “I don’t know what to do… I don’t want to be alone… please?”

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t leave his side when Liam came into their lives, and when Derek died Stiles felt like dying too. 

That night Stiles entered Stiles room, he huffed and snorted until getting used to Malia’s smell but then there was only Stiles and he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Hmmm… wha…” Derek didn’t say a word, Stiles hold onto him for dear life as they kiss; Derek didn’t stop, he just knew, after the scare, after thinking he’d be gone forever and he’d never get to say it he repeated I love you so many times Stiles’ dad might have heard.

The second Stiles was naked and desperate for more Derek thought for one second, for just one second this could actually work.

“I love you… I love you, Derek, Don’t leave me…” Stiles mumbled when his orgasm hit him, and Derek panicked.

Stiles woke up alone, with the soft sound of the window being closed. He smiled to himself and rolled on his side, to find something on his face, it was a piece of paper.

“I’m not into relationships, sorry.”

Stiles did what he does best; he searched flights from California to wherever Cora was.

And then he ran out of the house; his dad called for him but he didn’t stop, he got to the loft when Derek had already closed the door.

“Is this because of last night?” he asked desperate with tears in his eyes

Of course Derek doesn’t do relationships. How could he? The people he loves dies, it happened with Page, his family, and it happened with Laura. Even Kate died. How could he risk Stiles?

“Look this is… you have Malia now, she’s more what you might need.”

Stiles didn’t cry in front of him, he just bit his lips and nodded. “What if I promise never to…never to bother you again? What if I ask you to stay… we have lost so much so far…”

Derek as usual kept silent, Stiles didn’t even tried anymore.  
***


	2. Getting better, going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek reunited.  
> just not in the way you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you haven't noticed this is not a Scott, Liam, Theo friendly story.  
> AND don't let me start with Malia, I like the actress but the character is bleh.

***  
Derek went to his sister in South America.

“So… what happened?” she said from the top of a dinosaur replica about the size of a bus. “How long are you going to stay?”

Derek tossed his bag and looked at her. “I’m here to stay.”

“I doubt it.” Cora said leaving her book and moving to hug her brother. “unless someone is hiding behind the door, you won’t be away from him for long.”

She was right; one month and a half later Derek was already chasing his tail. He dreamed with Stiles in trouble, and in need of a friend.

“Nephew…” Peter scratched his head. “That’s enough, you’re not happy with us.”

Derek startled and looked to Cora sitting at the other end of the table reading about flying heads that steal souls. “What? NO!! I’m happy!!” his sister looked at him smiling. “I’m happy with my family! I am!!”

Cora smiled. “You say a name in your dreams Dee, I don’t think that qualifies as happy.”

Derek stormed out of their house; the weather was unusually cold for that time of the year, but again… they’re in the other end of the world.

Maybe you just need to go back… finish up some loose ends.” Peter said from behind him. “Maybe find your own way…?”

“My way is my pack, my pack is my sister.” He won’t accept his uncle too.

Peter smiled. “My pack is my family… redundant; dear boy, now ask the real questions… ” Derek gave him a dangerous look. “Who else is your family?” Derek huffed, his eyes turning bright red. “Yeah… that’s what I thought…” the self sufficient smirk on his face made Derek even angrier. “Honey eyed someone…?” 

“Shut up, mind your own business.” the alpha warned to his irritating uncle showing his fangs.

“Cora will graduate soon, right? We should go back home and see for her education.”

Cora’s voice could be heard by the two of them. “This is my home…” Peter half turned and rolled his eyes. “But I wouldn’t mind going back if we go to somewhere else than California.”

“New York.” Derek let out. “Laura and I were happy in New York.” Cora’s shrill was so loud Peter covered his ears. “Some of Laura stuff is still there… we could.... UFF!!” Cora was already hugging him.

“YES!! YES! I want to go then, let’s go to New York !!”

Braeden; Derek had to talk to her about going back.

***

Stiles’ last year of school would be hell, right? Derek just left, Scott rather believe on a stranger than his best friend since they were five, Malia is his only solace, more when Lydia gets hurt. Even if only for the roughness in her, a strange memory of someone else.

After he killed Donovan he felt miserable, at some point he just stopped feeling, stopped thinking, stopped period. The only moment he felt better was in bed looking at the only picture he had of Derek, his eyes casted down, the fan of his lashes covering most of the brightness from his eyes, enough for his face to be visible. He was smiling at Isaac sitting between his legs, at the corner you could see Erica’s combat boot, and the blue thing there, where Isaac’s hand was curled was Boyd’s ankle, Stiles missed his family.

He remembered the day Boyd died; how Derek stopped breathing for a second and he panicked he did the only thing he knows how to do. “You need to get up. Come on. You gotta get up now. You need to get up. Hey. You still got me.” He repeated softly and Derek broke down crying and hugging him, he wished he could still feel him.

Braeden being back brought even more questions, Stiles thought Derek went with her, but no Derek in sight; and of course the bitch Derek slept with would help Malia. Why on earth he allowed Malia close?

Ending the chimera was not easy, ending a chimera while his best friend and even his dad doubt him? That was hell.

No matter what they say at the end of this, no matter what Stiles learnt one thing. You can’t trust anyone; even those who say they love you are lying.

***

Derek felt the slap from Braeden and tolerated it without a sound. “You come back now? NOW?” she said with more anger than he expected. “I guess is not for me you’re coming back” she spat looking at Cora and Peter by the door.

Cora groaned. “Why my brother can’t find a decent girlfriend?!?!”

Braeden held a sword and moved towards her. “Oh, I’m not decent for your brother?” Derek moved in front of her. “Is it my race? Am I too black for him? too old? “my face is not pretty? My eyes not the right color? Am I too girly?” she turned to Derek when his hand landed on the swords blade. “Maybe if I were a pale little boy with honey eyes you’d never leave for a start.”

“How is… them!” he corrected. “How are they?”

Braeden told them about the dessert wolf and Peter made a sound. “Should we go back?” he asked once Derek looked at him. Derek looked at Cora, she had her jaw set; eyes expectant. 

“No…” Derek let out. “We’re heading… north, we won’t change plans…” he bit his lips and turned to Braeden. “Would you…? Could you make sure they’re fine? This last time?”

She let out a sigh, got close and kissed him, Derek’s arms never left his sides. Braeden smirked; yep, that was the confirmation she needed. “I’ll make sure they get through this.”

Stiles ignored everything about relationships since then, his last year was good, he had his pictures, a nice smile, god grades and no matter what his father wants he will go to college as far away from werewolves as possible. 

He sent applications and worked his butt off in a meaningless job at the public library, which left him enough time to do research in any new monster they faced. He saved enough for his first year, he’d find a way after that.

He moved to college even when his father cried, he never turned back.

***

There’s one saying that is actually truth, what is supposed to be will be no matter how long it takes.

Stiles was in his first year when he saw a brown haired girl running unusually fast into the science building. He stood there for a moment watching until she disappeared. But it couldn’t be right? How could it be?

The second time it was right before Christmas holyday; he saw her and now he was sure, it was Cora Hale; she stood there stunned, a couple tables away from him amongst the throng of costumers in the bakery. She sniffed around frowning, Stiles startled at the sound of a coffee machine bursting steam and the delicious smell of strong black coffee and she scrunched her nose and turned around. 

The third time it was Derek he saw, on his window sill at night. Stiles didn’t startle like he used to, one of his recent activities had been self defense classes, advanced level, not the stupid useless kind that gives you a belt and teaches you nothing; useful, dangerous, weapon like training that had made him confident and powerful.

“What are you doing here?” he said and the shadow disappeared in a second. “Coward.” He said softly knowing that any werewolf could hear him. “You weren’t ready, now leave me alone.”

Standing next to Derek’s car was Cora. “He has a point…” she said ignoring Derek’s killer stare. “Seriously… you still smelled like him when you came for me. I bet that’s not from holding hands…” Derek rolled his eyes. “You know how Peter sent me with Aunt Lourdes? I regretted not being there with you and Laura, I missed you two a lot, knowing you were alive… I didn’t even know why He sent me away while he kept you with him.” 

Derek held her close with one arm as she leaned on him. “He wasn’t with us, and I still remember he killed Laura…” Cora nodded. “What does that have anything to do with me and Stiles?”

“Until last year, when you gave up your status for me…” Derek made a sound; a wordless “it wasn’t as important as you to me” and Cora smiled. “Until then I thought that there won’t ever be anyone that will love me again… maybe I didn’t deserve it…” she sighed. “Maybe that’s why Peter sent me away….”

Derek frowned and pushed her away enough to see her face. “I love you; you’re my baby sister, Cee… I love you!” he said pulling her close again. “If I’d knew, if Laura and I would’ve known; she loved you so much!” he let out a sigh. “I love you…”

Cora is hard, and resilient and mean, but her eyes had tears and her voice sounded raw as she spoke. “And I love you… but you have the chance of something else… someone else, why don’t you give it a try?”

“Everything I loved had died…” Derek let out looking away, until her little hand landed on his jaw. “Not everything, I’m here… and I will be here always.”

“I’ll protect you; no matter what.” He said kissing her hair. “Wanna go for some pizza?”

Cora opened the car door. “Isaac told me about a Meat-arian…? I’m very curious!” Derek’s smile faltered, so long ago.

“You would’ve loved Erica…” he let out. 

“The girl in the safe with Boyd?” Derek nodded. “he said she was sweet, and I saw every picture Isaac had on his phone, I bet we would've been best friends.” she said and Derek nodded. “Just... tell me you’re going to try… okay?” Derek faced her and nodded. “You mean it?” Derek nodded again and Cora smiled. 

***

Derek put his college education to good use, and his investments grew faster than he thought, he had enough money to pay for Cora’s education and he was saving some too. He sent a present for Stiles and Scott; a gift card to Lydia and wrote to Isaac in Paris where he was with Chris Argent. He bought an apartment thinking about two in it, and decorated it with things he knew Stiles would love. He found out a counselor and started working on his many issues; everything hoping he will be ready to face Stiles and offer him more than what he did the last time.

The change was obvious if you ask his sister; even for her who always saw the softer and tender side of Derek Hale. He smiled more and now he was friend with an old lady from the floor beneath him.

Cora did her part too. Right after the holyday she appeared in the same table Stiles was at the library. “I didn’t believe my brother…” she said. “But he’s right, you’re exactly the same!” she bit her bottom lip. “Long time since we meet Stiles.”

Stiles startled when he heard Cora’s voice. And it was funny to see, he flailing and skidding on the chair until a book fell down and an empty can fell from his backpack and the sound echoed across the entire building making a dozen people turn. 

Cora laughed as quietly as possible. “Yes… you’re still the same.” She said fondly and looked down as an employee came to chastise Stiles. The boy faced her after apologizing to the lady and the people around.

“I am not; the kid you could mock is gone.” He got headphones from his pocket and put the music on very loud.

Two guys came to him just minutes after. “Hey!” a blond guy slapped him and stiles 

“Thomas!” Stiles let out in a groan of pain.

“Ki Hong will be late…” Thomas said rolling his eyes, his British obvious in every letter. “We should start, you know him… he’s following a girl.” he said raising his eyes that landed on Cora studying them with great interest, the hand in the back of Stiles’ neck. “Hello!” the young man said smiling dashingly.

Stiles moved fast holding his friend by the chest as he gathered his stuff. “NO!! NO!! I swear this could be worse than the one time with the girl at the airport… come on!” He pushed Thomas out before he could get close to Cora. “Nice to see you Cora, say hi to…” his chest felt tight, he couldn’t let out a painful breath held inside his chest.

Cora was on the phone before Stiles were out of the library. “Dee? You better go say hi to Stiles right now.” That was all; she went back to her paper after that.

***

“No!! No!! No way man; NO!!” Stiles repeated as Thomas and two more friends were getting ready to play quiddich. “Dammit! Sangsters NO!”  
Ki Hong was bent down laughing while the taller of them was trying to get Stiles to hold a broomstick between his legs. “Come on… you know you want it, you’re just as much a nerd as we are…” he said pushing the offending instrument between Stiles legs causing his friend’s laughter once more.

They were discussing the similiarities –or lack of it if you asks Stiles- between Lacrosse and Quiddich when one of the other boys let out a gasp of surprise. “Guys look at that….!!” Stiles used those two seconds to take the broomstick and throw it away wildly; he did what his friends were doing and saw Derek Hale shirtless; in basketball shorts and aviators walking toward them, it was February, okay? In New York! It was not hot enough to walk around half naked in front of his friends. He smiled- the bastard- as he got close to him. “Hello Stiles.” 

“Go to Hell Hale.” Was Stiles response as he threw the broom to the pile in the middle of the meadow and left walking fast.

You cannot blame him, you cannot blame him when one of the last time he saw Derek like that, shirtless; his chest was far from being perfect flawless tight skin covering muscles, one of the last times he saw Derek’s chest he was bleeding, there was nothing in the air but the smell of fresh blood and he had asked him to go, to leave him behind to die.  
Stiles cleaned the tears from his face without noticing it; not understanding why, after all Scott had died too; but Scott betrayed him, and trusted anyone but him.

Derek repeated he loved him, and made love to him, but then. “What’s wrong with me?” he groaned cleaning his tears.

“Nothing…” Derek said softly from the door startling Stiles. “I was wrong…” Stiles made a sound and turned. “I’m doing my best now… to get better…”

Stiles smirked still hurt. “Good for you, not my business anymore.”

“How are the others?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know, I bet they have new friends they trust more than me… ” He made a sound. “Lydia! Lydia is in MIT, we have one of those if we don’t marry before we’re 30 we’ll marry each other deals… but I’m sure she’ll find someone better.”

“Well, you too. I mean, someone that you really love and loves you back.”

Derek heard as Stiles heart rate accelerated; his smell changed into acid smell of pain. “I hope so; I’m not planning on making the same mistakes though.” Stiles said and took a jar from the table in front of him. “Now tell me why you are here?”

“I just wanted to say I’m doing my best to get over my issues… to be ready for…” Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head as his hand moved in front of Derek. “I... No, I’m glad you’re getting better, I bet your future gf or bf will be better than your last choices… because I guess you can’t go further down than a Darach or a crazy bitch that shoot teenagers… or two” He finished with a snort. “But that’s not me… we tried, you said you loved me, and then bailed, you weren’t there when I needed you the most; Derek, and I can’t forget that.”

Derek bit his lip; his eyebrows furrowing as he processed that. “Okay.. I’m not what you need now, but I will…”

Stiles snorted; his head moving to the sides, and arms moving like windshield wipers. “No, you won’t.” and moved to a side showing Derek the door. “Good night Derek.” 

Derek marched out and then stood there for a couple seconds before he heard. “There’s mountain ash in my window, don’t even try.” He turned and touched the door again but the bolt of pain he felt made him gasp and take his hand away. “Come on…” he said noticing the way a white force prevented him to touch the door again; Mountain ash on the other side for sure.

***

Stiles sat on class the next day while his friends looked at him with stupid smiles and waggling brows. “What?”

Ki Hong elbowed him. “So did the guy from yesterday is someone you know?”

Stiles deadpanned at him. “No Ki.. I‘ve never seen him in my life, that’s why he knew my name and I knew his…”

Thomas looked at him smug. “Does he have something to do with the girl from the library?”

“What girl?” a choir of voices asked. 

Stiles mouth fell open as the others ignored him to hear Thomas describe Cora. “Hey!! It’s my friend you perverts are objectifying…”

“Good morning people…” The teacher stood in front of the class. “Today we will start with a different poet.” He smiled towards the back of the room. “And I have a surprise for you guys, one of my most brilliant students is starting his PhD, and he agreed to be here and help us today.” The entire room started mumbling a a guy came down the steps in the middle of the class, Stiles turned when one of his friends slapped him on the arm. He rolled his eyes and turned to see Derek there.

“This, guys; is Derek Hale, I have never had a student like him, please Derek…” the guy offered him the blackboard. 

“Hello.” Derek was smiling, nothing at all like the grumpy stern guy stiles knew. “Thank you, professor Hill; It was an honor for me to be in your class, Romantic literature is not something you understand unless you’ve tried different kinds of literature, poetry; as example; is supposed to be the most romantic of all, right? it can be part of our lives, from the second you open your eyes and see the one you love, to the moment you close your eyes saying a prayer…”

He opened a book and started reading. “Idolo falso que el mortal adora, y que insensate te erigio un altar, por quien el hombre su miseria llora; de quien recibe solo un gran pesar.” He kept reading, his Spanish so fluent and so fast most of the kids in the room were enthralled looking at him with open mouths and huge eyes, the girls were all smiling and looking at him like everyone always looked at him and Stiles felt jealous.

“Anyone here is familiar with any poem in a different language?” just few raised hands. “Someone understood what I was saying?” only one girl from the very back of the room raised a timid hand. “Could you help us translate?”

She nodded and got up. “False Idol mortals adore, and foolishly made an altar for you, you the reason mankind miserably cries, you who only give us great pain.” People in the room made faces of surprise. “It talks about someone who does not believe in love.”

Derek nodded. “Yes! It’s a poem ironically called, “To Love” written in the XIX century by a blind woman. I spent a while in South America and learned some of the most amazing writers she’s one of them.” He turned to the blackboard and wrote the words, the name of the lady. “So how is this part of what we call romantic poetry?”

Stiles couldn’t control himself. “Romantic refers to emotions or feelings and even spitefulness could be considered romantic; we don’t have context for the work; it could’ve been written in anger or after a loss of some kind; In which case we’re not reading anger and spite, but pain and sorrow.”

Derek smiled at him, the smile he only saw at night when they were alone. “you’re right… so the third paragraph might help…” he took the book but the girl beat him at that.

“Nunca manché‚ las cuerdas de mi lira  
Regando en ellas llanto de dolor  
De engaños mil que tu deidad respira,  
Con que penas sin fin causas traidor.”

“Translate…” Derek had to stop, Stiles was already talking. 

“I never stained my harp strings, showering them with tears of pain, with the thousand lies your so-called deity’s breath; with the traitorous endless grief you cause.” Stiles said. “Still, one can deny love when in pain, one can pretend not feeling it, or not wanting it, maybe whoever she wrote about got tired of her and left and now she is grieving.”

“What makes you think that?” professor Hill stood up from his chair. 

Stiles was moving a hand nervously. “How she uses some words.” He said taking a paper from his desk “showering them with tears. What makes you think she had no idea how love feels? She knows it hurts, she knows love means lies.”

“Not always.” Derek said. 

“Traitorous and grief… ” Stiles said and the professor smiled widely. “Besides the rhyme is very different from the usual musical rhythm we are used in poetry, it’s somber and sharp.” He added playing with his pen. “The message is simple, love is not important, and those who say they love you only want to hurt you. So better reject it all together. Love is pain.”  
“Is that what you really feel?” Derek’s puppy dog eyes filled with hurt made more than one girl coo.

Hill nodded frowning. “Noted. You’re a cynic.” He looked at Derek but interfered explaining the difference between Spanish style and English less strict style before offering Derek the class again.

“Okay…” Derek said. “Do we have in English a poet like that?” 

“Poe?” Thomas said smirking when Derek fixed his eyes on him.

“Example?” Derek said and the boy blinked taken aback 

“Emily Dickinson!” said a tanned girl; her cute face covered in freckles far more notorious with her blush.

Derek smiled at her. “Again; example.” The girl blushed harder and said nothing for a couple minutes.

“We outgrow love, like other things.” She said.

Derek made a face. “Yeah; but not the same sentiment, right? She just accepts love is gone; there’s no room for interpretation there.”

The professor saw as many in the class were interested in the subject. “That’ll be all for today, but you have to find a poet in English that reflect the same sentiment than Al Amor. Have a nice weekend people.” He turned to Derek and the werewolf smiled coy at the praise given by the teacher.

Stiles was outside the door and waited for Derek to part from professor Hill. He turned around and started walking and Stiles followed. At the first corner he turned fast and hit Derek’s solid chest with a groan; strong hands kept him up.

“Let me go!” stiles said moving efficiently his arms to make Derek let go of him. “What the hell you think you’re doing?”

Derek smiled at him. “Cora forgot a paper at my apartment last night, I just brought it for her and I found Professor Hill on my way out.”

Stiles snorted “and you thought it was okay to just teach a class?”

Derek smiled again, even brighter. “I wanted to see you, I wasn’t sure it’ll be your class.”

“Don’t play dumb Derek; we both know you could smell me from across the street.” He hissed angry.

Derek licked his lips watching the pink full lips so close to his face. “What if I said I missed you so much I couldn’t help myself?”

Stiles let out a disgusted noise and turned around. “You said you didn’t want me, so you left me, could you at least be like the rest; make your mind and ignore me?”

Stiles didn’t see Derek in a while, until finals; to be exact, when he was exhausted, haven’t bathed and desperate for some caffeine and someone knocked his cup on his way out, the bastard didn’t even stopped to say he was sorry, or anything. “Hey!!” Stiles called dejected; he was too tired, and was also late, so no time for the 15 minutes wait in the line.

“You okay?” Derek asked seeing Stiles looking at the poodle of fragrant coffee on the sidewalk. 

“My coffee is gone…” he said with a little whine. 

Derek waited until his eyes rose before offering him his cup. “Have this one; no sugar, thou…” Stiles showed him several little packs on his hand. Stiles left without a word; but he did kissed Derek’s cheek

Derek went running on a different route; knowing where stiles used to play touchball with his friends but the field was empty. He worried because Stiles smelled anxious and sad when he last saw him. 

He went to Stiles dorm room and gathered strength to touch the door but there was no mountain ash, he just passed the door and got worried at the smell of sickness in the air. “Stiles?” The boy was bent over his desk, computer booted and books open under him. “Stiles!!” the smell wasn’t right, there was no Adderal at all in him; Derek touched him. “Stiles... please…” he raised his hand to slap him and it hurt, remembering how both times Stiles had to wake him up kissed him before they moved, desperate and needy kisses of relief and worry. 

“Hmm… wha…?” Stiles tried to move away but Derek just held him close. “What? What time is it?!” he said panicking. 

“Almost noon…” stiles scrambled to get up

“I have a test at noon!!” he ran out around taking his phone and his backpack, Derek caught up before Stiles closed the door. He had stopped at the end of the stairs with a lost look and glassy eyes. 

“I’ll drive you; you won’t get there on time.” Stiles looked at him and smiled; he didn’t fight over it and Derek took that as a victory, he stood by the car near the building hearing as Stiles ran inside with only two minutes left.

“I thought I smelled you.” Cora stood at his side; her smirk at surprising her alpha didn’t falter when Derek gave her a stare. “What are you doing? Are you stalking him now?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m worried, I found him sleeping…”

Cora Smiled. “He’s taking seven classes this semester.” She said biting her lip. “Its impossible, he said he wants to end soon so he could go back to Beacon Hills, his dad had a heart attack last week; right after…” the door opened and a guy came out running to the vending machine at the end of the hall. “ Ki Hong…?” Cora shouted making the boy turn.

“Stiles had a panic attack!!” he said Derek entered the hall before Cora could move.

“Hey…” he was already holding Stiles hands and taking his pain, it was so much, so deep; it made him feel like crying. “Hey… look at me, Stiles…” the professor got close 

“Is he okay?” he said in a whisper while Cora explained him about the sheriff’s heart attack. “I’m sorry to hear that but he needs to finish his exam.” The man said walking to the classroom.

“Hey...” repeated Derek while Stiles breathing got slower and deeper. “Look at me, finish your test and we will fly to see your dad tonight…”

“I—I still have four more tests… this week…” he said in ragged breaths; a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

“I’ll go then, and I’ll let you know… okay? I’ll be there for him…you trust me?” Stiles shook no. “Look at me Stiles.” Derek said in a growl, eyes glowing red. “Look at me, you’re pack, you have always being pack…” he said pulling his hands a bit. “I will go there and…”

“I’m not pack, I was never pack… I left and nobody cared, even on Christmas, not even Scott came to say hi…” Stiles’ tears finally fell from his eyes; Derek’s fang sprang free. “Derek….” He said taking a breath. “You’re shifting…”

Derek blinked. “Okay… okay…” he took a breath and saw Stiles mirroring. “We’re wasting time; you’re the smartest person I know. You’ll enter that room, you’ll take your test and I’ll be waiting here, okay? We will decide things to do then.” Cora put a hand on Stiles shoulder. “We’re pack, we care…” Derek repeated and Stiles’ eyes filled with tears.

***

Scott answered the phone even if not knowing who was calling. “What the fuck is your problem!!” roared Derek in his ear. “You let down someone of your pack!! What kind of pathetic alpha you are!!?”

“the kind of alpha who had no guide! I’m learning this as I go because you never taught me anything useful!!” Scott let out a humorless laugh. “And of course you’re talking about Stiles, right? Ask him what happened.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re alpha, you forgive and you protect your pack, especially when is Stiles!! He risked himself for us a million times; He saved your ass all the  
damn time!”

“Don’t yell at me, I’m not your beta anymore. And he saved YOUR ass, not mine. ”

Derek snarled at the phone making people turn around looking for the angry creature. He controlled himself and once spoke to the phone. “How’s the sheriff? Is he going to be fine?”

“The hell I know!!” Scott let out in a high pitched voice. “I haven’t seen him in like a month!”

Derek tried to calm himself. “Stiles got a phone call telling him his father had a heart attack…”

Scott huffed. “My mom would’ve told me…”

Derek lost the last straw of patience. “Nevermind I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Why should I care?”

“I’m a fucking Alpha!” he roared once more. “It’s what you do when you get into another alpha’s territory!” he ended the call and had to refrain himself from smashing the phone in anger. Scott had never been a decent alpha.

He felt the scent of Stiles before he saw him; Cora said his name as the door opened and a throng of kids came out all worried and chatting nonstop. “Stiles..” he already held him. 

“Hey Stilinski..!” Cora had him by the shoulder. “When was the last time you ate?”

Derek got close and took Stiles backpack. “You’re coning to my place…”

Stiles shook his head trying to get free. “I can’t I have to finish a paper… I need to… I need to…” he huffed exhausted and covered his eyes. “I’m sure I have to… do things…”

“Why did you stop taking your medication?” Derek was still holding him and pressing harder when Stiles tried to get free. “Stiles!!” he called making the boy focus. 

“I don’t’ have time…” he said and taking a deep breath. “I can sleep a couple hours… and then I’ll try to call my dad again…” he rubbed his forehead. 

Derek moved and held him. “You’re coming to my place.” He repeated.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, his jaw tense. “I’m sorry, who died and made you lord commander?” and after a bit he added. “And don’t you fucking dare to say Jon Snow.”

Derek a made a face while Cora laughed. “You’re coming to my place, and you’re gonna sleep and eat something. Both of you…” he said. “And tonight I’ll be going to Beacon hills to check on your dad.” He finished.

“But dad…!!! Is not bed time yet…” moaned Cora laughing like an idiot. 

“Your tests are over, right?” he said turning to her. She pursed her lips nodding. “And you’re not going to Paris just yet, right?” another nod. “And as far as I can see you haven’t slept in like four days.” She rolled her eyes and nodded one more time. “Then you will look after your pack while I’m gone.” 

They noticed Stiles was wandering away. And Derek hurried to hold him. “Let me go…” Stiles fought a bit. “Just let me go…” he said angry.

“Please…” Cora was holding his hand. “once you helped me.. let me do the same, let us pay you back.” Stiles looked at the Hale siblings and after a long while nodded, Cora jumped forward; Derek let out a breath he didn’t know was holding.

“But I have to be back before ten tomorrow…” he said yawning.

Stiles fell asleep the second Derek started the car. Cora was driving behind. “don’t you dare to molest him.” Cora said. “I’m watching you…” Derek felt his cheeks getting hot.

Stiles woke up when Derek opened his door and was already carrying him in arms. “Where am I? what are you doing? Derek let go!” he said skapping Derek’s hands away from his knees. “what am I doing here?”

Cora got close. “Stiles? What is this lunatic doing to you?” she fixed her brother with a stare. “told you not to molest him.”

Derek looked to a side; arms raised at his sides in a *I didn’t do anything* gesture. 

“Let’s get inside, you need to sleep.” Cora held Stiles hand and pulled him a bit.

Stiles rubbed his face.”I can’t I have a test at noon.”

“Stiles?” Cora frowned looking at Derek. “It’s 2:30…” Stiles moved in panic. “You finished your test an hour ago.” Her eyes flew to Derek; they shared a worried look.

“Stiles?” Derek approached him. “What about something to eat?” Stiles shook his head from side to side and mumbled something about throwing up. “what about soup? Could you keep soup down?”

Stiles blinked. “With croutons?”

“Sure….” Derek held Stiles hand.

Stiles fell asleep the second he landed on the couch and Cora was almost crying. “do you smell that?” Derek nodded. “What’s wrong with him?” she said scrunching her nose. “that’s not his scent.”

“He was possessed.” Derek held her against his side. “It’s the last of the possession… I think his scent changed forever.”

“It smells sad... as if he were mourning.” Derek let out a sigh and an; I know. They spent some time together, Cora explaining the things she wanted to do that summer; her first modeling gig in Paris, Derek heard her proud and happy and missing his mom and Laura more than ever.

They woke Stiles up around eight in the night. They ate the soup offered and grilled cheese sandwiches. Stiles was quiet avoiding their eyes.

“Okay is about time…” Derek marched to his bedroom and came out with a small bag. “I should be heading to the airport.” 

Stiles stared at him with his mouth agape. “Are you serious? Are you going to Beacon hills? Just to check on my dad?”

Derek nodded. “You don’t think just because we haven’t seeing each other for one measly year you have stopped being pack, do you?” Stiles felt like crying. “You might not want to go back to what we were… but you’re still pack…”

Cora got close and shoulder bumped Stiles. “And I’m gonna take care of you until our alpha comes back.” Derek smiled letting the bag fall. “Come here…” he offered his open arms to his sister and Cora ran to him hugging him tight. “I’ll miss you, be safe, okay?” she giggled and nodded. Then Derek did the same for Stiles and Cora huffed pushing him until he was between Derek arms too. “Take care of yourself, okay? You’ll kill those tests.” He didn’t wait for Stiles to say anything. “Go to bed early you two.” He moved to the door. 

“WAIT!” Cora shouted. “Where’s Stiles going to sleep?” Cora had taken the guest room as hers and Stiles would have to sleep in the couch. 

“You can use my bed.” He said looking at Stiles. Take whatever you think is comfortable to sleep in.” he said hiding his blush as he walked out.

Stiles slept that night after almost a week, surrounded by the smell of Derek; petricore and leather, burrowed in his comforter and holding a pillow; Cora heard the sniffling but didn’t mentioned the next day as they drove back to campus before ten as promised.  
***


	3. Beacon Hills is full of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually makes a pack?  
> For Scott it's power; for Derek and Stiles it's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it started as the cutest Sterek per request werewolf fic...  
> ended like a WHOLE different kanima

***

Derek entered Beacon hills in his wolf form, scenting someone new around, a new pack in his woods.

He’ll handle that but first... he wandered into town and when he was finally in his loft he scared away a couple living in his place. No time for that either but they had to die.

Scott had to be informed before anything else.

He found his old jeep where he left it, Braeden had left the keys in the place he always used and he drove to the sheriff’s house, sure he’d find something there. The light was on and he got there to knock.

But the smell confused him, the door opened and a scruffy sheriff in PJ bottoms and an old shirt was there staring at him. “Derek? Derek Hale?” he said smiling. “What a surprise!!” he said laughing. “So good to see you!”

“And you sir…” he let out trying his best to smile. “I see you’re doing better.” He said when the sheriff let him in. 

“Better?”

Derek frowned. “I’m sorry… I---” he let out a scoff. “Stiles got a call from Beacon hills county hospital to inform him you had a heart attack last week.” He informed.  
The sheriff snorted. “Nope, no I’m just fine…” he said trying to hide his burger and fries. 

“So you’re not ill?”

“nope!” the man let the *p* pop at the end of the word and Derek jumped ahead holding him. 

“Thanks God!” Derek moved without thinking and hugged the sheriff. The man chuckled softly and hugged back.

“Okay... I’ll get you’re happy about it?”

Derek composed himself but stil had a weird smile on his face. “Yes, your son is worried sick and he called but the phone wasn’t working and he thought you were in the hospital or…”

The sheriff frowned. “he didn’t called Scott…”

Derek hid his eyes from the man in front of him. “I don’t think they’re in good terms.”

Sheriff Stilinski looked at Derek straight to the eyes. “I know he left because he wanted to leave all this behind… but what about you?” Derek blinked taken by surprise.   
“is it a coincidence that he knew where you were? And that you’re here right now when he can’t?”

“I’m his alpha; sir…” Derek let out confident. “I’ll protect my pack, and do what’s necessary to make them happy, it includes coming to check on their parents.”

“Or sleeping in his bed?” Derek blinked not knowing how to react. “I knew you were there, I knew… I just thought it was a phase, something he will grew up from.” He licked his lips, the same nervous movement from his son. “yet here you are.”

Derek huffed. “neither stiles nor me knew we will be in the same place, Sir, but if I can be honest is a lucky coincidence for me.” He took air as his hands moved rubbing his pants over his legs. “I’ve been in love with your son for long—I just wasn’t brave enough to be truth to myself or to him.” he confessed feeling the weight lift from him and noticed the smile in the face of Stiles’ dad.

“Well, I’ll be damned… I noticed, it was there all the time in the way he trusted more than he ever trusted anyone before and after you, you better treat him right.” Derek felt his face heat up. “I should call my son… I believe, I was too busy with the new recruits Scott and Theo has been training.”

Derek couldn’t stop his eyes from glowing, “Theo Rakken? The guy who hurt Stiles?” the sheriff nodded. “Scott rather take that stranger’s side than his best friend?”

“They’re keeping this town free of all kind of nasties.” Derek shook his head. “let me get my phone.”

Derek offered his phone and the sheriff saw stiles’ face on the screen.

“Hello?” a known voice that made him smile. 

“Hey son… I’m here with Derek.”

“Dad?” Stiles let out a breath and his voice broke. “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I don’t know who made that stupid ass joke but I’m fine… seriously, why you always worry I’ll die of a heart attack or something?”

“Your cholesterol was so high… the doctor said…”

“That was eight years ago Stiles… and I’m fine; my heart is fine and my last three labs were fine… ” he chuckled hearing the sniffling at the other end. 

“Okay… okay, I’ll go home in a couple weeks, okay?” he said energetic. “I have to go I’m taking an exam right now….” And right after hanging on. “Tell Derek thank you and I love him.” the sheriff turned at Derek with a smile but Derek was not smiling, he was pale and looking away. 

“What happened?” the sheriff got up and marched to the kitchen pulling Derek with him with a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re gonna need lots of alcohol for that story.”

The next three hours Derek heard how things went once he left, he ever heard of pieces and bits he had no idea happened before he left.  
“the jeep kept breaking up in the worst of times.”

“I told him to replace his alternator…” mumbled Derek laughing and then he perked his head up, something had sounded outside.

The sheriff saw him and frowned worried. “Derek?”

“A chimera…” warned Derek.

The sheriff rolled his eyes letting out a breath. “That had to be Scott’s second.” The sheriff went to the living room and took his gun replacing the magazine for silver bullets. “If it weren’t for Argent…” he said letting the words hanging. 

Derek moved ahead wolfing out; “I’ll take care of this.” he cracked his neck and waited hearing the howl from the outside as the creature called for his alpha.

In seconds another howl shook the entire house, Scott McCall was there. 

Derek turned to the sheriff and smiled. “Stay inside this is just a juvenile show of dominance, we won’t hurt anyone.”

And it was… juvenile, I mean, because Theo smiled when he saw Derek walking out in expensive pants and Henley. “Since when I’m summoned out of the house of a friend by your yodeling.” He said his claws unsheathing with a flick of his wrists like Wolverine.

Scott relaxed his stance. “It’s you…” He said surprised and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

Derek turned to the other were at his side. “Call your puppy back or I’ll make him swallow those fake fangs.”

“I dare you to try.” The kid said getting near him in a blink, without even moving the rest of his body Derek held him by the throat and threw him away in a heap of grunts and pain. 

Derek got closer to Scott. “And that’s the weak useless creature you replaced Stiles with?” 

Scott’s eyes dripped red. “Stiles left because he wanted to leave…”

Derek kept his cool for a while yet. “he left because nobody trusted him, he was pack Scott and you let him down.”

Scott made a face; feral and mean. “you must know about letting people down, don’t you?” Derek roared at him, red eyes like embers and Scott answered the same way. “remember I’m a true alpha Derek .”

Derek smiled. “I have always been more powerful than you Scott, more now than before.” Derek said his eyes turning back to green, as Theo got close to Scott. “I told you I was coming, there’s nothing to discuss with you now…”

Theo growled once more and jumped to Derek ; the alpha let out a soft tired sigh and extended one hand crushing Theo’s windpipe and looking at Scott again. “seriously… we’re in the open Scott.”

“Why are you here…” asked Scott once his beta was behind him.

Derek had his hands in his pockets as if waiting for the mock. “I came to check on Stiles’ dad, he’s worried and too busy to come, so… I did what any decent alpha would’ve done.”

“Your pack is your family, nothing else matters.” Theo repeated. “nothing beats pack, and pack beat everything.” Derek fixed him with one of his dangerous stares; the man recoiled a bit behind Scott. 

“Is that how things go for you? Because last I checked the sheriff was pack too.”

Scott huffed. “Things have changed Derek you don’t know this place anymore. We keep them safe the best we can.” He shook his head. “I’ve seen even a Hell hound, slash ripper, slash… Lydia stalker…” he said rambling as old days.

Derek looked around and bit his bottom lip, the air of Beacon Hills, home of his family, his mother and forefathers was different, not a single bit of Hale ion the air, instead Scott’s pack of mutts and mix breds assaulted him. “I think is time for me to come home.” He nodded to Scott. “I’ll be gone in a couple days; I need my loft clean of your mutts by tonight.” He walked back into the house. “And Scott…? Stiles will be coming back with me.” He said without stopping on his way to the door.

The next day the sheriff let Derek go with him to the station before going to the preserve to see what was left of the hale house.

By dinner the second day the Sheriff called Stiles and they finally spoke. 

By the third day he booked his flight; by the fourth he went home. His job done, the sheriff was fine

***

Stiles was nervous and upset, why did he let Derek go to see his father? 

“He’ll look after him, okay? Don’t worry…” Cora was driving Stiles home. “What happened with your car?”

Stiles yawned. “I don’t have one here, I can’t afford it.” he made a sound. “I really want to go home soon, my phone is dead.” He announced as he shook the device.

He sat in class as the professor was giving them the same recommendation every teacher gives before a final and then his phone sounded. “Phones off!!” the professor repeated.

“I’m sorry, but my dad had a heart attack and I’m waiting for news on how he is doing.”

The professor passed by as he was giving the rest their answer sheet. It was not Derek it was his dad saying he was fine and had no idea of who called before, he only had few seconds. “We’ll talk later, okay? I swear; I’m taking an exam right now? ” He said chuckling and hiding his eyes filled with tears. “Tell Thank you to Derek and that I love him.”He put his phone in his backpack as the teacher passed next to him.

“Everything fine?”

Stiles nodded wildly. “Yes sir, everything is just perfect!”

That afternoon Cora called telling him if he could go to the apartment. “I hate that place when I’m all alone…” she guiltied him into going and he slept a second night in Derek’s bed.

By the second morning he already felt the place like his home, by the third night he cooked, by the time Derek was back he was watching TV sprawled on the couch with Cora an a giant plate of pop corn as if he belonged there.

Derek wished he did. “Are your tests done now?” Stiles nodded with his mouth too full. “I was about to offer you guys food but you’re eating…”

Cora whined. “its just a bit of pop corn you’re buying I’ll eat.”

Stiles laughed and then agreed. Derek finally got serious and spoke.

“You never told me about the half breeds Scott keeps around.”

Stiles shook his head as some stray puffy white bits flew around. “there was a Chimera, a kanima, Kira, and then…” Stiles rolled his eyes done with it. “But we killed the most dangerous one.”

“Theo Rakken is Scott’s second.” Stiles moved abruptly, he got up and marched into the kitchen Cora straightened in the couch as Derek huffed and walked after Stiles. 

“I’m not ready to…” Stiles said with his voice shaky.

Derek passed him to the fridge. “Fine! Cola or orange, there’s no other soda flavor.” And without waiting for an answer he shouted. “Cora! you want something to drink?”

“rootbeer?” she called and Derek offered a bottle to Stiles as he carried his and Cora’s bottle to the door. 

Stiles decided against and left.

Cora and Derek were at the office the next day finishing things before officially be on summer break. When he saw Stiles Derek called for him.

“Coming? I will tell you everything about your dad.” Stiles bit his lip but agreed. Cora called shotgun and Stiles had to get in the back; not that bad, from that place he could stare at Derek as much as he wanted. And sometimes when Cora; who was showing pictures of Beacon Hills on Derek’s phone to him, didn’t notice it Derek looked at him through the mirror.

Once they talked about the town, the sheriff and Scott Derek had to tell him. “Theo killed Liam.” Stiles gasped and sat straight in one second. 

“And Scott still has him with him?”

Cora got up and walked straight to the door. “I’m going to get us food, decent greasy food not the grandpa stuff Derek eats.” Derek and Stiles saw her leave and when she was closing the door she said; “If that kid was half the trouble my brother says…? Good riddance.”

Stiles got up furious and threw his glass against a wall. “Calm down.” Offered Derek.

“How can you be that calmed!? He was innocent! He had to be turned because WE put him in danger he could be out there in college by now!!”

“Your dad and Melissa told me Theo can shape shift and he killed Liam and took his place until things were over… until you left.” Stiles messed his hair and huffed. “Stiles…”

“I can’t believe that asshole I thought was my best friend rather take his side than face him!!” he said throwing another glass, took a book throwing it too, Derek moved to hold him and received a punch for his trouble. “My best friend my BROTHER!!” he said fighting to get free from Derek’s arms. “I can’t believe…” he sobbed. “I can’t…” Derek held him close.

“Shh... its okay, it’s okay… I’m here now, I won’t leave this time.” Stiles sobbed for a couple minutes while Derek held him. 

“He let Donovan torture me, he never believed me and then… then he takes Theo’s side…” he sobbed once more.

“I know… I know… for what is worth? You’re mine now…” Stiles looked at him with watery eyes. “You’re in my pack; to me you’re still important.” Stiles smiled and hid against his neck. Derek made a sound. “Wanna scare the crap out of Cora?” Derek asked with a goofy smile on his face, Stiles frowned and looked around. “How?”

Derek smiled and hugged him, taking a deep deep breath, rubbing on him a little, Stiles bristled at first but then he understood, he rubbed on Derek too and chuckled. “That’s not enough… how much can you carry?” Derek’s eyes flew open at Stiles plan, he even laughed as they marched to the couch and Stiles took off his over shirt.

Cora parked Derek’s car and came out singing along and stopped dead on her tracks, it was sweat and something else, joy and giddiness and… EWW!!  
“Derek! I was out for 15 minutes and you already???” she could hear Derek breathing in short puffs as his body moved and Stiles was just clinging to him. “Oh My God!!” she said scandalized. “I’m going up you better be done by the time I get there Derek I swear I’m serious!” yet he took her time, obviously not wanting to see his brother in such an intimate moment.

“You; sister, have a very dirty little mind.” Derek said doing pushups with Stiles clinging on his back like a monkey and cackling nonstop. “I just felt the need to work out.” Stiles laughed once more and lost his balance collapsing on top of Derek; in one split second Derek was holding him, instead of landing against the floor   
Stiles fell on top of Derek’s front.

“I hate you two…” she said and marched to the kitchen, Stiles was quiet but didn’t move from his place on top of Derek. 

“We should …” Derek said and helped Stiles to get up. “It was fun.”

Stiles sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “Yeah it was…” he said before turning around. “I missed that.” He said aimlessly.

Derek didn’t move from his place. “Can you stay tonight?” Stiles tried to find an excuse. “I promise it won’t be like before… it’s just…”

“Pack night?” Stiles said looking over his shoulder. “Sure I can stay; the fact that we don’t have Erica, Boyd, Isaac and the rest… it doesn’t mean we’re not pack.” Derek nodded as he pressed a hand in Stiles’ back to drive him to the kitchen.

Cora was sitting on a chair looking away. “are you seriously angry?” teased Derek. She just nodded and kept eating. 

Stiles got close. “it was my idea, okay? Don’t’ get mad at him.”

She smiled. “I’m not mad, I just didn’t know you were a thing… before I mean, I saw the UST but never…”

Derek let out a sigh. “I told you I wasn’t ready…” he looked at Stiles. “and our time might have passed.”

Stiles nodded for a second too long before turning to Derek. “We’re pack.” His eyes traveled to the girl. “You’re pack too and we’re gonna cuddle and watch TV after dinner.” He said wiggling his eyebrows making Cora snort coke through her nose.

“Gosh…!!” Derek said giving his sister a napkin. “Gross.” His betas were laughing hard with each other. it felt like old times.

Stiles offered Derek one of the containers and took another but the second Derek opened his he moved forward to take a bit of something finding basil, Derek hated basil and Stiles knew it so he took it and offered his own. “No basil” he said without thinking and started eating.

Cora was chewing looking from one to the other. 

Once they were done with dinner they moved to the living room. “I brought ice cream too, double chocolate and nutella…” Cora singsonged holding a spoon; Derek moved forward with the most obscene sound Stiles had ever heard. “What do you offer brother?” she said holding the container away from him and side glancing to Stiles.

“Pride and prejudice… 1995.” Cora let out a giggle before running to the couch waving her arms.

Stiles observed the exchange in awe. “OMG I can’t believe Derek I exude manliness Hale likes Austen.”

Derek turned. “It’s family tradition; it was my mom’s favorite book.”

“And Collin Firth is cute.” Cora was already sucking a spoon filled with ice cream. “Now hurry up guys.” Derek looked at Stiles face with a smile.

Stiles snorted. “I can’t fight that logic; she’s right.” Derek huffed offended and marched towards the couch taking the ice cream from Cora’s hand.

Stiles sat on one end and Cora at the other Derek sat in the middle and let the other two lean on him, Cora fed him ice cream, by the time Mr. Collins was presented Stiles fell asleep and snuggled even closer breathing deeply. “missed you” he mumbled leaving a kiss on Derek’s neck.

“Did he kiss you?” Cora asked in a whisper, Derek just shrugged. He needed all his will power to keep his heart rate under 100.

Not half an hour later Cora got up and stretched like a cat rubbing her eyes. “I’m going to bed… you figure out where he’s going to sleep.” She said and Derek just raised his eyes without moving from where he was. “At least be quiet if you do X rated stuff, okay?” she said pretending a frown but smiling.

Once she disappeared down the hall Derek turned to Stiles. “what am I going to do with you then?” for just a second he considered leaving him on the couch but then when he moved and Stiles instinctively followed him he wrapped him in his arms and carried his to his bed.

It was selfish and wrong, Derek knew it; but since the day he came back and felt the scent of Stiles in his bed, chemo signals of calm and love, and peace and lust he only wanted one thing.

More.


	4. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and old packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed I spent over 15 hours researching werehyenas and re-reading japanese demons research i had from back in 2014

***  
Stiles woke up with Derek pressed against him, his nose buried in his nape; one arm wrapped over his waist and his head pillowed in the other. It felt good, very good but also; Why?

It made him remember Malia, always holding him; always making him feel protected, but she hadn’t been the first, it always came back to this. he felt nervous, too tight in his own skin.

He took a breath and Derek moved even closer; Stiles scrunched his nose in regret, it felt awesome. Deliciously warm weight pressed against him; he bit his lip worried.

“I can hear you panicking, stop.” Derek let out in a gruff still too asleep voice, and Stiles thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. “You said so, our time is gone…” he let the words fade without more. “It just feels good to be with someone who belongs here.” Derek said pulling Stiles even closer with a groan as he buried his nose against his skin.

“Pack…” Stiles repeated and allowed Derek to use him as real sized human Teddy bear; Cora marched into the room hair all mussed and pink heart printed pajamas   
on. 

“Is too early to adult…” She said with a yawn pushing Stiles a bit more against Derek and crawling in bed with them. “Someone make me breakfast.”

Stiles smiled looking at her; usually Cora was stern and serious; seeing this tender side of her was so different it made his heart swell. “Derek…” she mumbled already half asleep. “He’s staring.” Derek moved whispering on Stiles neck.

“Stop staring at my baby sister.” He moved against Stiles and he felt it, Derek’s morning wood against his ass, with Cora just inches away. Derek went still, for a split second before moving back a bit, his hips pulled back and he let out a breath. “Sorry…” he said bitterly.

“I’m flattered…” mumbled Stiles looking over his shoulder as far as a sleeping Cora in his arms allowed him to find green and gold eyes on him. Derek’s look was a puzzle; piercing as if wanting to read Stiles and hiding something at the same time.

Cora let out a whine burrowing against Stiles’ front. “Stop doing that, you smell funny.”

The next time Stiles woke up Cora was still sleeping against him, Derek was gone, the faint smell of coffee aroused his nose and he moved leaving the girl in bed still.  
As he walked out of the bedroom he saw Derek doing pushups by the door, he stood there looking how the man’s body worked. 

“Breakfast is ready if you want it…” Derek said as he kept going at it.

“How many do you do?” Stiles asked.

“Couple thousands.” Derek answered not even huffing. Let’s pretend he wasn’t showing off.

Stiles crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. “Are you about to be done? So we can have breakfast?” Derek looked at him and stood up, not a drop of sweat.

“I guess I can cut five hundred.” He said and smiled innocently as he walked Stiles to the kitchen.

They were eating sausages and eggs, Derek after all needed his protein, when Stiles looked at him with a dumb smile. “What?” Derek asked sipping from his glass of milk.

“Nothing… I guess I never really appreciated what being pack meant.” Stiles said nostalgic. “I remember pack nights when Erica and Boyd stopped being assholes…” Derek appreciated not being mentioned on that part. “And I used to think I was lucky to have more than one friend finally…” he let out a sigh.

“you will always have a place with me.” Derek finished his plate and looked at Stiles as if analyzing his reaction. “I’m going back to Beacon Hills to get it back.”

Stiles’ fork hit his plate with a loud clatter. “But… but what about Scott and his new pack?”

Derek shrugged. “It is my family’s legacy. It was selfish and stupid of me to leave it to them; they’re not Hale.”

Stiles bit his lip. “So… you’ll leave…” Derek shrugged once more. “In a couple years I guess… but this summer I’m going to set things straight and prepare the transition, I won’t allow freaks and half breeds.” Stiles chuckled.

“You sound so medieval!” he said and both laughed. Stiles finally sobered up. “Why? Why is it so different for half breeds?”

Derek let out a sigh. “Most of them won’t survive on their own, so they use werewolf packs, and is not pretty.”

Stiles bit his lips as Derek perked up hearing his sister getting up. “Are you going to kill them?”

Derek noticed how Stiles hand twitched in his, when did he held his hand? “only if they have turned innocents or are killing without need.”

“We hunt those who hunt us.” Stiles repeated tightening his grip on Derek and the werewolf smiled.

Cora left at eight on a Wednesday, by ten they were going back to Beacon Hills.

“Are you staying at your loft?” Stiles asked drumming nonstop with his fingers. 

“Yes.”

“Can I…” he didn’t know what he was asking. Derek held his hand reassuringly and smiled. “Any time.” Stiles just felt better.

Until the plane landed and they took Derek’s car towards the town.

***

Sheriff Stilinski was finally back in the station, after the third report of huge animals downtown; and the night before reports of howling wolves swarmed them.

“Sir…?” one of the new deputies was standing by the door. “I-”

The man raised a hand tired. “I don’t care, I’m going to pee and grab something to eat and then you can tell me.”

“Really?” Stiles stood from the desk and turned to see his father, deeper wrinkles and grayer hair but it was his dad still. “It’s a good thing then that I bought you something to eat.”

The sheriff’s face almost split in two as he ran to hug his son. “Stiles.” He said teary eyed. 

“Hey dad…” he said pulling away to see at his dad once more, patting him on the shoulder. “I had to see with my own eyes that you’re fine, I can’t just trust Derek to tell me.”

The sheriff smile grew even bigger. “He’s here too?” Stiles nodded as his father pushed him into his office. 

“Weren’t you going to pee?” 

After they finished with Stiles homemade lasagna they sat studying the other. “You look taller.” The sheriff said proud. “And you look also happier than you were around us by the end.”

Stiles nodded. “I am happier now that I saw you’re doing fine, I wonder what happened. Who called to scare me?”

The sheriff batted a hand as if it didn’t matter. “You’re home now, and I’m fine, I don’t care for anything else.” Stiles left his dad to work and walked around his hometown, the first he noticed was a boy, dark hair, brown eyes and long claws out. He looked at Stiles and flashed him his blue eyes. Stiles snorted and opened a bottle of wolfsbane’s dust. “Really mutt? You want to do this?” he teased.

The guy passed the street roaring. “You’re not from us, you smell like… like…”

Stiles moved ahead getting in the were’s face. “I smell like my alpha, I smell like my pack. Hale pack.” He said dusting some wolfsbane into the creature’s skin, with a sizzling sound and some smoke the man jumped back looking at Stiles. “Tell Scott Stiles is back and I Don’t want to see his pack near me.” The boy flashed him his fangs, crooked things in three rows. “what kind of freak you are?” he asked disgusted not even a bit scared. “tell him that or he’ll have to deal with Derek.”

“My alpha is a true alpha.” Mocked the half breed.

“My alpha is a born wolf, and a Real alpha.” The guy blinked. “Ask Deaton what’s that.”

“Deaton died.” the creature informed to Stiles’ back. Why that didn’t surprise him anymore…?

Derek called him when he was buying fresh stuff to make dinner. “come home for dinner, my dad would love to have you too.”

He was right, Dinner was meatloaf and baked potatoes; Derek made green salad; because stiles needed some greens in his diet. Stiles huffed saying he was healthy, thank you very much; Sheriff Stilinski laughed at that. “How does it feel? Having someone telling you what to do; and not being able to get mad because you love him?” Derek gasped and Stiles blushed.

“You don’t have to…” Derek took the salad away. Stiles stopped his hand. “It’s okay… I’ll eat it.” 

“Is like having two dads.” He smiled as he spoke to his dad. “He’s my alpha; he looks after me; like he does with his sister.”

They ate talking about the mysterious dead bodies found in the woods. “It’s near of the Hale House.” The sheriff said looking at Derek with worry. “You think it has anything to do with... your kind of business?” Derek had no idea. “I found these…” the sheriff got up and came back with shells engraved with a small skull on them. 

“Calaveras.” Stiles let out in a whisper.

The sheriff kept his head hanging frustrated. “I was hoping you had no idea…”

***

Derek left the house near mid night when the sheriff was so tired he almost fell asleep on his chair. Stiles walked his dad to bed first and came out to say good night to Derek; he found him in the kitchen putting away leftovers with a goofy smile on his face. “What makes you smile like that oh mighty alpha?”

Derek turned and blinked making Stiles heart flutter. “It’s been a long time since I had dinner with someone’s parent.” He said. “And is the first time I actually enjoyed it; without guilt or worry…”

Stiles got close. “Why worry?”

Derek looked at the Tupperware in his hand. “I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop… for people to reject me; it was my fault, Kate....” Stiles moved ahead and hugged Derek without thinking. 

“We would never reject you, not even back then when you were all grumpy and sour…” Derek chuckled. 

“Sour wolf?” Stiles chuckled softly and pulling back looked into Derek’s eyes. “I should get going.” He said pulling away from Stiles; not trusting himself this close to him. “I’m going to the preserve tomorrow, to see if I can find anything about the Maria and his men. Wanna come?” Stiles nodded before letting go his lip; Derek was going crazy with Stiles always sucking his bottom lip.

“What time?”

“6:30.” Stiles squawked and Derek chuckled before moving to the door.

Stiles curled in his bed, he could hear his dad snoring somewhere down the hall and it felt great, he felt happy, he felt home, but something was missing.

Derek too, spent the worst night in his life, he felt cold and something was missing. Only seven hours more he thought; only seven hours and he’ll be back with Stiles.

Stiles woke up earlier than six; to a shadow on his window. For a second he thought it was Derek, but it wasn’t, it was Malia.

***

Scott killed the engine of his jeep; one so similar to Derek’s that you could think was the same. “Did you saw them?” he asked to a boy with dark hair. He just nodded and kept smoking ignoring his alpha. “I’m talking to you Gus, did you saw them? How many are in his pack?!”

The guy finally turned tossing his stub to the floor. “I only saw one! He’s human, but he knows; he had dusted wolfbane. ” Scott could see his arm; there were still black scabs on it. “Next time I’m killing the little bastard.”

Scott’s lips twitched his eyes still with the same boyish awe. “Around my height? Moles on his cheek?” Gus nodded. “You won’t touch him.”

Gus wolfed out. “I’ll take my revenge Scott!!”

Scott’s eyes gleamed without effort. “You’ll die if you mess with him; there’s nobody more resourceful than him.” and with an open smile on his lips. “That’s Stiles, the Boy who runs with wolves.”

Malia rolled her eyes. “Only you could have thought in something as corny as that.” Scott turned at her walking enticingly and kissing him. “What are we going to do now?”

Scott had a hand on her ass. “Nothing, not until we get to know what Derek wants here. And then… we still are going to Minnesota to end those hunters.” Theo appeared from behind him. 

“Tell me we’re killing the alpha, I thought the Argents had finished hale’s bloodline.”

Scott scoffed and looked affronted to Theo. “we’re not going to kill them, they’re not doing anything, we kill monsters and those who kill without a reason.”

Kira walked with a smile; all sweaty and wielding her sword. “Is it true? Is Stiles back?” Malia stood on her way; she was always so territorial around Scott’s ex. “Relax idiot, I’m over him by now.” Kira had discovered more than a couple tricks in the last years, she went to one of those ivy league colleges and went back to work at the observatory in Beacon hills when an Inari demon was released by the Chinese mobsters that used the town to hide. 

Gus had come then, a half were Hyena half Kitsune; something nobody thought it existed. He had called the wrong kind of attention from the first day. Scott had judged him trustworthy and the pack protected him, making their new mission to protect those rare shifters that the hunters killed without even giving them a chance.

Then came the bears, then the witches, then the ghosts, it was things out of TV; suddenly all kind of weird things were coming to Beacon Hills; just like Derek once said to him; It was a Beacon for supernatural creatures.

But Scott’s Mission had twisted the balance and old families were coming to finish them, and they needed to clear the area from other creatures; to protect them.  
Except Derek; they needed Derek out of the way because Derek was by blood the alpha of Beacon Hills; it was Hale’s pack territory. And Scott wasn’t, hasn’t been for a long time.

“I have a job for you…” he said stealing another kiss from Malia. “go visit Stiles… get some intel, make him tell you what are they doing here.” She nodded and walked out.

“I was planning to.” Scott frowned angry.

***

Stiles didn’t move seeing Malia on his window, he hadn’t locked it with mountain ash hoping for Derek to come.

Malia smiled and waved at him, Stiles only turned around holding the silver blade he always carries with him now on his hand. The click of the window as it opened didn’t surprise him, but his stomach still churned at the now unfamiliar touch of her fingers.

Derek woke up at five, he was in the middle of his workout when he felt someone entering his loft; he turned and saw her; Araya; the head of the Calaveras accompanied by other two men. “Hello Derek Hale.” She said with a smile. Derek heard the click of a magazine loading on a gun. “tiempo sin verte Lobito.” She let out and Derek huffed annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the typos in previous and future chapters, did I mentioned I can't for the life of me work with a beta?


	5. Enemy of my Enemy my Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of hunters, clans, packs, creatures and loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait I had things to solve in RL

***

The sheriff woke up at six and heard voices down the hall, he cringed at the idea of his son and Derek sharing a bed but it also excited him, in the almost ten years he knew Derek hale he had learn to respect him and knew that he’ll take care of Stiles. As he was mussing about his son’s choices he heard the voice of a woman.

He panicked, was Stiles okay?

Yes, Stiles was okay; Malia smiled at him like he never left. “Good to see you.”

He sat finally. “Wish I could say the same…” he said with a movement of his mouth.

Malia looked at her hands. “I missed you, we might have stopped having sex… but I do care for you.” Stiles nodded and looked at the window.”Scott asked me to interrogate you, we need to know why are you here.”

Stiles scoffed. “Me; as in ME or Me as in me and Derek, me and my pack?”

She made a face, the same adorable face; half innocence, half predator. “I guess your pack, why would he care for you?” and then looked at his face noticing what she just said. “sorry…”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt like it used to.” He smiled. “so are you…?”

“Sleeping together? Yeah…” she said. “After he broke up with Kira because of Theo…” and then looking away for a while. “I don’t want you to get hurt, but I don’t think that what we’re doing is right; I need you to stop Scott before he hurt himself or get us all killed.” Stiles looked at her in silence. “That’s why I called you, I thought you’ll come back but it took you so long…”

“You called…?” it took a minute or two for Stiles to understand that and then, he knew what he had to do. “Let me call Derek.” He moved too fast and Malia acted on instinct when she saw the gleam of the blade; she shifted and pinned him down, and then he heard his father’s voice. 

“Let him go!!” before Malia turned, or Stiles could talk the sheriff had fired.

***

“You know what Scott McCall has been doing?” Derek looked at the other men in front of him. “Let me present you my friends; this is Yves Bouterne, one of the last heirs. Ancient hunters from France, they make your Argents look like the red riding hood.” She said and the man gave Derek a curt nod. And this is Seamus Ritson; hunter of Barghest. He’s also from an ancient family.” She waited for Ritson to stop fawning over Derek. “We need to discuss McCall’s pack.”

His phone went off and he answered without doubting noticing it was Stiles: “Stiles…”

“Yeah… I kinda need your help…? My dad shot Malia with a silver bullet and we can’t get it off.” 

Derek let out a breath. “I know of someone that could help.” He said looking at Araya in front of him.

***

Stiles entered carrying Malia; she was sweating and gasping; the second she saw Derek her eyes glowed.  
When Derek carried her to a table in front of Araya and the others she bristled even more flashing her fangs and claws.

“Coyote… ” Araya said with obvious disgust. “One of those we thought dead…” she explained to the men behind her. “But as you can see nothing stays dead in Beacon Hills.”

“The bullet is silver, almost pure, that’s rare…” Ritson said surprised. “Hey frog, it’s yours.”

Bouterne rolled his eyes. “Argent, do we have Argents here?”

“Not anymore, but we get our ammo from one of their protégées.” Stiles liked his lips nervous. “It was my dad who shot.”

Malia held Stiles hand and pulled him close making him groan in pain. “Stiles..! Scott is waiting for me, hurry up!”

Araya smiled and took out her pocket knife. “Calm down doggie I’ll fix you in a bit.”

***

The sheriff was panicking waiting for Stiles, it was past dinner time and they still haven’t come back from the preserve. He hadn’t heard of them since Stiles left carrying Malia and then Derek called him to say Malia was fine .

He rubbed his face; he almost missed the years not afraid of what could happen to his kid. The knock in the door made him jump startled and the sheriff marched to open rolling his eyes to himself.

“Good Night.” A man with a weird accent greeted him. “I’m here to see Araya and Ritson?” The sheriff shifted the weight on his feet. “I’m Serdhar Nuhran from Turkey.” He said with a smile. “Are you a hunter too?” The sheriff felt so out of his dept he only let out a sigh and invited the man into the house for a drink.

***

Serdhar was a nice man, and he educated the sheriff in Balkan traditions about shifters. “I was supposed to arrive yesterday with one more representative but… ” he said drinking the vodka he had on his glass in one smooth motion. “The Black dogs and other creatures… all of them deserve to die…”

That’s how the sheriff learned that there were six families, most of them cursed into hunting those who hunt humans. One from the Balkans; three from Europe, One from Asia, one from Africa and one from America; so those from Europe had sent their brethren to every corner of the world. “We old families do not get along, but someone from France really lost control of the small territory down here, and we were summoned since this is the first were hyena in over 600 years out of Africa.” 

The sheriff let out a breath. “How fucked up is the fact that this is not even the weirdest thing I’ve heard lately.”

“You have death girls.” The man said pointing at him with a finger while the huge hand was wrapped around a glass. “Lower bodies ripped open.”

The sheriff frowned and groaning nodded. “Is this about your hyena guy?”

***

Stiles was out of breath as he ran towards a tree and hid behind it, his back against the bark and breathing hard but trying his best to be quiet. “Derek, Derek…” he said gulping. “Derek… please…” he said hearing the approaching trot of a creature. He had a branch of some kind of wood on his hand: Mistletoe.

Suddenly the sound stopped and the putrid breath of the creature they saw tearing a body apart with its fangs was bathing his neck, he knew that as long as he didn’t face him he was safe, it needed to see the victim in the eyes; so stiles tried his best not to turn, but it was only a second or two more.

“Face me…” he heard as a paw landed near his arms, he closed his eyes and scrunched them. “Face me boy…!” the thing said and Stiles once more ignored it.

In the distance the voice reached him. “STILES!!” it was Derek’s voice.

“The wolf won’t save you, he’s hurt, and I’ll eat him as soon as you’re death.” The thing said and Stiles opened his eyes and turned, to see three rows of uneven yellow teeth and a distorted warg looking face twisted in a mock of a smile. 

“I don’t need to be saved.” The thing gasped and fell to a side, the mistletoe branch buried in his gut. “Derek!!!” Stiles shouted making the entire forest resonate.  
Derek was holding his stomach as he gasped worried at the voice of Stiles. 

The roar he let out might have scared half the state, and might have called every werewolf in the entire county. Stiles heard too of course; he chuckled as he turned towards the left locating the place where Derek was when the rustling of the forest floor called his attention, he turned and saw nothing; the hyena was not there anymore. In the darkness he could see several pairs of bright green eyes. he swore backing away; the wind changed and the smell of rotten meat and decomposed blood hit him and Stiles wanted to scream once more.

***

Scott was cleaning after a surgery at the vet clinic, he was now officially a technician and there was a graduated vet too; she was awesome, a Black dog; a cadejo who entered his pack and was dating Theo for almost two years now. Joy.

Then the Banshee Mark; he had no idea he was a banshee until he screamed on a car accident caused by the Inari demon. It was the scream that called them to the place where they defeated the demon.

Then there was Gus, appeared out of nowhere followed by a couple hunters that left to never come back, he was half kitsune, without knowing he had used 8 of 9 tails escaping the hunters.

Kira had a special bond with him, only she could make him open up.

Cassie and Joshua were betas, a couple of omegas that joined them not long ago, he had come from England after he killed his girlfriend on a full moon, she came after his boyfriend left her when hunters appeared searching for her Joshua defended her, now they were a team, and fought under Scott orders but they were not really pack. Cassie wasn’t all werewolf, something else was in her, something that had blue skin and bright yellow eyes. Since Stiles and his amazing research abilities weren’t around nobody actually knew what she was. Joshua was super protective so nobody dared to touch her either since he made Ennis look like a freaking hobbit.

Malia had six more were coyotes, none of them were actually pack either but did as she said and that was enough for Scott.

There was someone else, Declan; he had scars on his face and hardly ever was there on pack meetings, he came around the same time Theo did, and they used to call each other isihlobo and it sounded enough like lobo/wolf to everyone to leave it be.

That was relevant only if you were in a dark forest in the middle of the night as a Clan of Were hyenas were hunting you.

Scott was laughing at Gus and Kira fighting with the lightning fast swords.

It was the smell brought to them form the change of winds what made him perk up, the horrid desperate call; the blood curdling howl. Scott gasped as his eyes turned red against his will, Kira groaned, Malia fully shifted; Joshua too, Cassie turned to the woods and held her Joshua’s hand. Theo covered his ears and yowled. 

“Alpha is calling!” Joy said gasping and turning to Scott. “Why you have an alpha?”

***

Stiles saw as the creatures closed around him; he recognized Derek’s howl and he knew his alpha was coming, he only had to wait. Without showing fear he uncorked his mountain ash bottle and threw some around, he had still plenty to close the circle once Derek entered it. they’ll make a plan once they were together. Stiles kept replaying those words. “He’s hurt.” And his heart clenched at the idea of a frustrated and scared Derek –hoping Derek would be scared for him- hurt and alone and not knowing what to do. He turned around avoiding any of those little green yellowish eyes.

The cackle of the group froze his blood. He was ready to close the circle when he saw it Derek was coming, an arm holding his side where a deep gash was bleeding, Derek wasn’t healing. The things crowded in the shadows as Derek approached in his beta form. The second their eyes found Stiles wanted to run to him, but the best he could do was wait.

Derek was growling all the way as he marched calmed towards Stiles; his eyes told everything. “Don’t show fear.” Stiles moved to a side as Derek stood in front of him, his arm flew to let the dust fall and close the circle, another bottle appeared on his hand, this one contained Silver Nitrate. It made a second smaller circle inside the previous one leaving them standing very close to each other.

“You’re hurt…” Stiles hands flew to Derek as the creatures got close. 

Derek smiled shy. “I’m fine, I’ll be fine…” but Stiles noticed there was a bit missing on his muscles. “Are you okay?” Stiles bit his lips and nodded. 

“Do you happen to have wings in your new upgraded real alpha status?” Derek was gasping for air while holding his side where the teeth and claws had tore his muscles to ribbons he tried to smile as his hand flew to hold Stiles; comfort him when the one hurt was him. 

“It didn’t kill you!” Stiles shook his head no. “You weren’t afraid, you didn’t look!” he said and smiled proud to a blushing Stiles.

“What are we going to do?” whispered Stiles seeing as the number of glowing eyes grew over and over, there were at least 20 creatures outside the circle.

“I’ll think on something, don’t worry.” Derek said holding his hand as they stood in the small space.

One of the creatures let out a howl, or a scream or… whatever those things did. And Stiles felt the skin of his arms cover in goosebumps. “where is the car.” Derek asked.

“Down the road.” Stiles turned to see at him. “why?”

“You have any mountain ash left?” Stiles nodded and showed him the small bottle half full still. “Good… you’ll break the circle and run with me, go to the car and drive away, seal the car on the inside with the ash as soon as you get there…” Stiles gasped. 

“What about you?” Stiles said. “last time I knew you couldn’t pass mountain ash,”

“Don’t worry about me.” Stiles wind milled his arms around. “No! are you dumb? I’m not gonna leave you behind when hurt! I wouldn't leave you behind if you were healthy, not even in a Justin Beiver concert, okay? NO!”

They heard a howl, a wolf howl and Scott pack arrived.

The creatures made sounds nobody understood and then without much fight disappeared. 

“Stiles…” Scott said shifting back to his usual face.

Gus smirked. “Look at that!! The powerful Real alpha.” He mocked, “inside a mountain ash circle.”

Stiles broke the circle and held Derek who was falling down. “Can I kill him? please? As a welcome home gift? I promise I’ll be done by the time we go home.”

“Who says you’re going home?” Theo said appearing from behind Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I'm about to get into the action stuff and needed a bridge


	6. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have to re-read the bestiary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know I twisted lore a bit, so what? this is fiction!  
> let me know what you think of it

***

Serdhar got up in one fluid motion at the sound of a howl, the sheriff had his glass in mid air and he put it down to get up too. “That’s a specific howl.” The man said. “An Alpha, but this is not his territory.”

The sheriff shook his head not understanding. “No alpha w3ould wait that long for a response.” A second howl sounded. “That’s another alpha.”

“Derek…” the sheriff was on his way out right away followed by Serdhar. 

The hunter found the group very fast, right when Stiles was struggling to hold Derek up, the older guy was still bleeding even if he was already pale and obviously weak. He saw as Theo marched toward his son smiling, fangs showing.

“Theo Rakken; back off!!” the sheriff said pointing the gun loaded with silver rounds. 

Scott moved in front of the sheriff. “It’s okay he wasn’t serious.”

Stiles scoffed and marched toward his father. “I doubt it, but there are more urgent things.” He side glanced Scott while carrying Derek to the car. 

Serdhar noticed the creatures and smiled in a predatory manner; slowly he marched to the group of monsters, counting and looking from one to the other, characteristics; the man seemed to be measuring them. “You are a kitsune, right? A vixen.” Kira looked like a deer caught in the light and couldn’t say a word but blushed at the word used for her.

“Yeah, there’s a coyote, lobos, una hyena, y ella… a fox.” Serdhar turned to see Araya standing behind the sheriff against the wind so their scent couldn’t be caught. “I can’t translate it because female fox is zorra, and that’s whore in Spanish…” 

“Araya…” Stiles moved ahead protecting Derek. 

The woman had the same disgusting self sufficient smirk she always had on her face. “Calm down Maedhros,” Stiles let out a ridiculous squeal at the mention of his name, “we have no quarrel with your boyfriend there…” and she turned to Scott. “There’s a bigger fish to fry, a whole bank” somewhere among the trees guns clicked loaded. “Sheriff… you should take you boy out of here.”

Serdhar moved to Araya speaking in his language: she to the surprise of the group answered in the same. The others nodded and one of the guys whistled and in second the forest was free of hunters.

Derek groaned and Stiles carried him to the car with the help of his father. “Can they hear us?” the sheriff asked Derek and the wolf nodded. “Okay…” Stiles looked at his dad and saw everything in his face, let’s get the hell out of here before them start shooting. Stiles then pressed a hand on Derek’s back but it wasn’t necessary the smell gave him up before that.

“Don’t worry.” Derek said kissing his brow. “You reek of anxiety, it’s just a wound I’ll be fine in a little while.” When Stiles made a face Derek just gave him a short nod as he leaned against the car waiting for them to open the door.

“Once inside cover the car in ash.” Derek whispered pulling Stiles close. Stiles nodded and motioned to his dad to hurry up.

They heard the sound once more half growl half laughter. “Hyenas are close.” Derek said as he bent to get in the car.

***

Seamus Ritson saw the car leaving and once there was no civilians around he prepared a special crossbow and loaded special bolts. “Birch is my favorite anyways.” He said pointing the gun in the general direction of the sound. 

But the group even united couldn’t defeat the hyenas in the end and with lots of damage for the hunters they had to run away.

***

Scott had Malia and Theo carrying him home. “I don’t get it…” he sod Gus had disappeared and Josh held Cassie by the hand as they dashed away.

“Why it didn’t worked…’” Theo asked, he was the closer to Gus amongst the betas and still Gus was the only one not hurt at all.

“He knows, Scott, we have to ask him.” 

“No!” Scott eyes were glowing as he faced his girlfriend. “I won’t…”

“…accept you messed up?” Malia asked frustrated as they entered the huge building where the pack lived now.

“Cassie left…” One of the coyotes informed.

Joy got near him assessing his wounds. “Josh went after her.”

His pack was growing thin; and so will his power as alpha; as soon as the running betas were far enough his power will reduce.

***

Stiles was patching up Derek; using peroxide and bandages, the missing bit of muscles were getting better but too slowly for his liking. “hey… Hey!” Derek called his attention as the sheriff was pouring everyone a drink. “I’m fine…” he said smiling and Stiles bit his lips to stop the tears. “I’m fine…” he repeated trying to make him understand. His hand flew on its own accord to caress Stiles’ face; he wasn’t expecting Stiles to lean on it.

“Here…” his dad offered each a glass and sat heavily in front of them. “are you going to be … okay?” Derek nodded and tried to get up.

“I’ll be fine sir, tomorrow you won’t even…”

Stiles pushed him down. “You’re not leaving.” Derek and his father both answered with a “what?”

Stiles faced his dad. “He’s not going to his place all alone with those things out there.”

“And hurt.” His father added. “BUT he’s sleeping in the couch.” 

Stiles opened his mouth absurdly big. “What? Don’t you trust your son?” he said eyes narrowed accusatorily and entire body ridiculously posed to be serious making his father smile.

Derek looked at the sheriff very serious. “Thank you sir, but I don’t think…” Stiles had a hand over Derek’s mouth in a second. 

“Shut up!” and to his father, “he needs his pack now, I’m the only one from his pack, if you force him to sleep in the couch I might have to stay here with him.”

“Okay…” the sheriff got up and marched to the stairs. “I know you two are adults, just please act like that?”

Derek tried to say something and held Stiles fingers. “You have nothing to worry Sir.” He said and the second the sheriff hit the bed Derek sagged and allowed Stiles to drag him to bed, dress him in clean sweats and tuck him in bed before brushing his teeth and climb in next to him. “What got into you?” Derek asked when Stiles held him close like he never did before.

“I thought I had lost you twice tonight” he said rubbing his nose in Derek’s beard. “when those things separated us and I saw the biggest one going at you and when I called and you didn’t answer…” he shivered making Derek wrap his arms around him protectively. “And when you came all pale and missing a piece of your stomach.” And curled impossibly closer he whispered “don’t you ever do that again?” he said and his voice broke.

Derek held him close; screw the pain he felt, Stiles needed this as much as him.

The sheriff woke up to find the couch empty and dreaded the image he’ll find in his son’s room but rules were rules, he opened the door to see Derek sleeping on his side Stiles tucked against him wrapped in his arms, how could he be mad when they looked both cute and innocent and at peace?.

He was brewing very dark coffee hoping the smell would rose Derek and it did, in seconds Derek appeared down stairs with a sheepish look and still favoring his left side.

“I remember I said couch…” the sheriff offered with a mug of coffee ready for Derek.

He looked embarrassed and younger than he ever looked to the sheriff. “I’m sorry… but,” they could hear the trample of Stiles steps on the stairs. “It’s a pack thing sir, is the same as sleeping near my baby sister.”

Stiles looked at Derek offended before turning to his father. “Told you it was not like that.” The older man looked from one to the other; “I have to go now.” The sheriff took his belt. “Promise me you won’t risk yourselves unnecessarily.”

Stile sucked his bottom lip in as his head moved from side to side. “Not gonna promise such a thing.” Derek was left with his mouth open and turned to Stiles, the sheriff chuckled fond.

“Then Derek; promise me you won’t let him get hurt.” 

“It won’t happen.”

The sheriff pointed from one to the other. “And don’t do any more of that pack thing in my house” Stiles gawked weirdly while Derek blushed looking away.

***

The hunters came into the Stilinski house because Serdhar had told them where Stiles and Derek were. “Look at you.” Araya mocked. “Back in the day this was as disgusting as any monster.”

Derek blinked calm. “Back in the day I could’ve rip your stomach open for even calling him a monster.”

“Now I’m almost flattered” Stiles said smirking. “So... how do we kill those things? How come there are so many?”

Boutern answered. “I have never heard about a whole pack of hyenas migrating like that.”

“Herd.” Ritson said correcting the other hunter.

“The correct term is Clan.” Stiles informed. “Maybe the alpha is the one to blame, could he be turning people around?”

Serdhar tipped his head to a side. “You don’t know how a Hyena is created?” and after a dramatic moment. “They eat their kin; none of them is innocent. If they were wolves we’ll have a big pile of blue eyes.”

Stiles moved to the center of the room.“ the right question is who is the leader.”Araya asked.

“The oldest; biggest bitch.” Stiles let out smiling and Araya narrowed her eyes dangerously.

“Insulting me is not going to help you muchachito.”

Stiles smirked. “Lady... if the glove fits….” He turned to the board they carried with them. “Hyenas always have a female leader. Matriarchy.”

Derek perked up and turned to the door. “Stiles… Scott is coming.” Hunters moved to their guns.

“He’s the alpha of Beacon hills at least for the time being.” Stiles said. “It is obvious we need his help.”

He moved to the door and opened to find Scott, Malia and Theo standing at the door. “you two can come in…” he said pointing to the alpha and his cousin.

“My second…” Scott started before Derek interrupted him

Derek raised a hand. “that guy hurt my pack, he enters his space I’ll have to step in...” Scott huffed while Theo growled, Derek blinked and flashed him his red yes and Scott pushed Theo back before he could start a fight he couldn’t win.

Malia laughed as usual unaware of the lack of propriety. “Last night he made your alpha shift… with one howl; and you want to fight him?” she said passing the door into the house. “Hello Derek Hale.” He offered her a hug and she jumped for it. 

“Hello Malia Tate.” He said; both of them smiling. “You look good, happy.” He commented and she made a sound agreeing.

“I am…” she said with a honest smile. While Scott sent Theo home telling him they’ll reunite in two hours at their house with the rest of the pack.

Stiles was standing at the entrance to the living room biting the edge of his shirt sleeve as he used to do when he was a kid. It was his first real look at Scott in almost two years; Scott passed the door and stood there while Malia and stiles shared a look and a smile, Derek turned to the younger alpha frowning. Jealousy permeated the air. Stiles turned to Scott and instinctively he bit his bottom lip and nodded distant. Scott did the same with a shy smile.

“For God’s sake…” Derek rolled his eyes and pushed Scott to Stiles. “we’re gonna work with the most violent and blood thirsty hunters, we need to be all in the same boat, I’ll give you five minutes, and then I’m coming for you.” he asaid leveling stiles with one look. 

“What if…” he started when Malia and Derek marched into the other room where Araya and his friends were waiting.

“I’ll come fast.” He said and marched talking to Malia about Kira and something else.

Scott scuffed with his boots on the floor. “Hi…”

Stiles smiled tightly, thinning his lips until they were a line. “Hi, look… we are good, right? As long as you keep that asshole away from me and Derek I have no problem with you.”

Scott nodded but then when Stiles was moving to follow Derek he spoke fast. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been... I should have tried harder… but when you left I needed someone and at least I knew him… ”

Stiles scoffed. “He killed Liam!”

”I needed someone I knew! And in the last year and a half he has proved he’s trustworthy!” Stiles doubted it and made a face avoiding his once friend’s eyes. “I missed you…” Scott let out. “I wish we could solve this out.”

Stiles nodded as the other boy got close. “You’re still my brother.” Stiles said and Scott smiled hugging him. How could you not smile at that?

Derek smiled at Scott not letting him close but he offered a hand to Stiles who took it before marching into the other room.

***  
A truce was called between them since hunting hyenas was more difficult than going against berserkers. Serdhar was the expert in them; he said.

“Porter told me few things before he passed away....” he said drinking straight from a bottle of vodka. “The Jaguar we were hunting; it ripped her to pieces.”

Finally he sobered a little and started; the reason why there are bodies is apparently because they are trying to reproduce, to grow in number; so the older females kidnap victims for the males, when the babies are born the pack leader eats the mothers, starting with their wombs.

“EUGH!” Stiles said getting closer to Derek without noticing it. “How many girls had gone missing in this county in the last year?” Scott opened his mouth but then looked down ashamed. Malia huffed crossing her arms. “You don’t know?” Scott tried to speak but his sheepish expression said it all.

“Perfect!” Derek rolled his eyes frustrated as the hunters looked to each other. “Stiles; you think your dad…”

Araya put a file on the table. “Sixty eight girls had been reported missing, almost fifty bodies had been found, forty five in this state, forty of those in this county, most of them with the same wounds.” She reported. “Ten are missing in the last ten days. We have everything here…” her eyes flew to Scott. “Seems like the one pack supposed to help wasn’t actually helping, huh Lobito?”

Scott let out a breath still too ashamed to look around.

“How do we find them?” one of the Calaveras asked.

Malia stepped ahead. “Children, they must have children in the woods.”

Stiles moved to a side, on the kitchen counter he had his laptop boothed. “I read something about it… is not procreation, they actually eat them… the leader only eat babies... or something like that.”

In minutes Stiles had what they ate and how to kill them and the most likely place for them to hide. Silver stop them but Gold kills them; to be sure the leader won’t come back you had to behead it. “and I only had half an hour, imagine what we could have if I had a couple days.” He said smiling smug.

Rixton looked at him with a smile. “Have you considered going abroad? Maybe join a hunter’s family? I’m sure we can offer you at least one of the best university education in the world.” He offered and Stiles made a face. 

“You know… London is always a good idea…” he said and looked at Derek cocky expecting a smile at the idea, but when looked at Derek he was frowning and pouting. Stiles changed his face and went back to the screen where he found a bit he didn’t mention to the rest, he was reading as fast as possible while the others were gathering guns and ammunition. Derek got close to Stiles and let out a soft gruff, just to let him know he was there, Stiles pointed to a couple lines on the screen and Derek bent over him to read. “Can you think on anyone?”

Derek flexed his jaw trying to control himself. It read: “Hyenas live away from other creatures natural or supernatural, use virgins only for reproduction, the leader; always a female, only eats female babies. Traditionally Male hyenas live among tribes in Africa and are meant to take girls’ virginity in order to protect them from other hyenas.” Derek gritted his teeth. “For a clan of these creatures to attack or invade a different creatures’ territory they have to be invited by someone of high rank.” Derek’s eyes flew to Scott.

“A traitor.” Mumbled Stiles looking at Derek. 

“That idiot trust just anyone…” he mumbled and Stiles cackled saying he once said the same and was funny it was actually true.

“Get ready, everyone.” Boutern shouted. “We’re going as soon as it’s dark.”

The hunters nodded and disappeared in seconds leaving Stiles at the door while many of his neighbors were looking at him with worried faces.

“Get in!” Derek chided noticing Stiles waving and smiling to the noisy people. “We need to talk…” once Stiles closed the door and turned he noticed the alpha hadn’t backed away so they were face to face; Stiles gasped surprised. 

“Hi…” he said blushing but then Derek sniffed and turned to the left, standing there Scott and Malia were still waiting. Stiles’ arms flew out as he stepped back and hit his head against the door. Derek moved by instinct to hold him and rub his head worried.

Malia made a sound and Scott shuffled looking at her; Derek’s eyes darkened and his lips pressed tight as he turned his body to the other two creatures. “Be careful…” he said to Stiles, still holding his head, stiles noticed the change; once upon a time he’d have let out a snarky retort about how a dumbass Stiles was.

“So…” Scott huffed and looked down searching for words. “Did you come here for… for this?”

Derek snorted a short unfunny laugh. His fangs showing just a little “I left because this town had an alpha, a true Alpha, someone better than me.” Stiles moved a hand but Derek tensed his arm. “Instead of protecting my town, the town of my ancestors you allowed creatures to crawl around hurting people; killing innocents.” He said in a gruff voice. 

Scott tried to speak but then he just hung his head and shook it. “It’s okay…” Stiles said walking closer to Derek. “It’s fine, we’re here now, we can solve things out, just like before…” Derek looked at him straight to his eyes, with the same mix of surprise and something else, like looking deep into his very heart. “We will… right Derek?” and turning to Scott he added. “Did you know he’s a real alpha? Evolved from the death to become almost a superman werewolf? a Superwolf… or Superwere…what’s the right term?” Stiles asked looking at his alpha. “Anyway he’s awesome.” Derek snorted and blushed at those words.

“Really?” Malia had a weird smile on her lips. 

Stiles blushed and looked away; Scott held her hand and with an awkward wave they left promising they’ll be back as soon as the sun were setting, 

“Let’s get some sleep before tonight…” Derek said rubbing his face once they were alone; Stiles nodded hiding how proud he felt for the way Derek had managed his emotions.

Instead of saying it he ran into the living room; jumped on the couch and opened his arms wiggling his fingers waiting for Derek, Derek smiled rolled his eyes as he started moving towards him. They snuggled, Stiles allowed Derek to scent him and both fell asleep.

“I already called.” He said when Stiles was almost asleep. “we won’t be alone this time.”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of OC's, hope you don't get lost among them


	7. Non Platonic trial time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traitions, traditions and stories; especially love stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering Isihlobo means brother and Ammee means mother.

***

It was nerve-wracking, the trip to the woods had been tense, too many wolves; angry scared and nervous; and too many hunters, scared nervous and anxious for the kills ahead. 

The scent was easy to find once they knew what they were looking Mark the banshee was shaking, he had almost no experience with confrontation and nothing; not even Scott promising he’ll be safe over and over calmed him. Stiles got his bate and moved close to him. “Don’t worry dude, it’s gonna be fine.”

The kid snorted. “No is not!! I’m human! I don’t have special superpowers, I do not heal or regenerate parts of my body or have giant wolverine like claws or... or a poisonous long tail or…” he let out a half laugh half sob. “I’m just soft flesh and fragile bones…”

Stiles looked at him, the scars he hid under his old red hoodie too many for him to ignore those words. “I’m human too; I’m not even a banshee… I only have sarcasm and faith.” He said with a smile. “And I do have it, lots of it; I have faith in my friends and my alpha, if my alpha says he’ll keep me safe, he will.” 

“But your alpha is huge and… and…” the kid licked his lips and Malia snorted; Stiles half turned at her narrowing his eyes in a *don’t you dare* manner.

“He is, isn’t he?” he let out before holding the boy’s arm. Whatever the kid was about to say died there. At the right, the side covered by hunters and humans Stiles felt the smell of dead. “Derek…?”

They heard the laughter of whatever was there. Derek and Joy the cadejo were the team closer to them and the second they heard Stiles talking on the radio both ran to them. At the edge of the clearing they saw bright yellow eyes flashing at them; Stiles froze in place holding Mark’s arm, while hunters ran into the trees blindly shooting round after round.

Derek moved as fast as he could until he got closer to Stiles, Stiles had drawn the gun he took from Araya with the gold bullets and only looked at Derek for half a second, to let him know he was fine. Using that split second several of those creatures ran to them making nightmare inducing howls and roaring.

Derek shifted and attacked knowing well that if the leader was not there the rest will just flight the fight if facing a powerful enemy.

“Stiles stay close…” he said as he marched into darkness, Stiles gave the young banshee a bottle of mountain ash and told him how to use it before running behind Derek with his young cargo at his heel.

Tracking the creatures as they escaped proved to be quite easy; Stiles stopped then, it was too easy, after all the time hiding themselves so effectively; it made no sense. “Wait!! It’s a trap!!” he shouted but it was too late, almost 20 hunters were already on the floor, only Ritson and Serdhar were standing.

Everyone in the search party was held by a creature, while Scott pack was herded on one side of the field. Malia was missing, nobody had seen her once they got into the woods.

“Isihlobo.” Greeted one of the creatures pointing a black claw towards Scott’s pack, Declan smiled and moved ahead answering with the same word as some of Scott’s guys moved ahead.

“Where is ammee?” Declan asked joining the other creature. “I promised I’ll bring the heads of every family… ”

“There’s one missing, where is Teresa Porter?” a hissing voice asked from behind them making every hyena bow, Declan too.

Serdhar moved ahead holding a bottle of something, birch. “My Teresa is gone, with the last of her blood, the last drops of the legend is gone.” The creature laughed.

“Africa would never be the same without the legend of the spirit of the jungle.” The creature hissed. “She made me this!!” it roared showing white scars on her body.

“Tarzan?” Stiles said gawking. “Tarzan’s Porter?” 

The hyena looked at Stiles. “Every legend comes from a real story kid. Red riding hood for example.” She said looking at Stiles hoodie.

Gus moved ahead. “I brought the pure wolf back, I did it; I deserve…” the creature looked at him and nodded offering him a hand. Theo cackled moving to them too.

“It’s done, Ammee; Beacon Hills is mine, I gave you everything we agreed on.”

Derek snorted. “So that’s why Stiles got the phone call.” Malia looked at Derek. “That’s why you made Scott a puppet.” The creature and Theo looked at Derek. 

“I needed you here, and the boy happens to be your only weak spot.”

Derek nodded. “Of course you didn’t kill Liam just to be part of Scott’s pack.” Theo smirked; “he was very smart I bet he caught you”

“He just couldn’t keep his mouth closed” Theo said shrugging.

Derek tightened his lips “And Declan and Gus were yours before everything started.”

“the second Ammee came I asked for their help.” Theo smiled. “Beacon Hills deserves the right alpha.”

“You betrayed your pack!!” shouted Kira pulling against the guy holding her; the huge creature with the hissing voice moved ahead; her face changed into a semi human form; she had scars running down her throat and chest, some of her fingers were missing and the bulk of muscles on her chest and shoulders dwarfed everyone there. 

“She’s unblemished… ” She licked her lips. “I have never tried fox…”

“What?” Kira said scared.

Theo chuckled. “You’re a virgin; I told you we should have…” 

Kira scoffed and frowned. ”not a chance…” Derek let out a chuckle and the creature moved to him; one dirty claw scratching him making him bleed and his blood lit bright red.

“Pure blood wolf…” she said with a crooked horrifying smile. “I want your blood… I’ll have it in my next kin.” She pointed to one of her monsters and the creature smiled.

“Stay away from him you bastard!” shouted Scott; letting out words Stiles chocked with.

The thing turned. “Bitch…” it said and the entire group laughed. Derek let the thing approach him, his eyes only deviating for one second towards the edge of the trees at the right.

“End them all while she gets seed from that one.” The leader said and marched into the woods dragging Kira but they stopped cold in their tracks when the howl from Malia was heard, at the edge of the trees she was standing, at her side Cora with a smile, Peter flashing blue eyes, Isaac and Chris Argent holding huge guns.  
It only took seconds, while the rest of the Hale’s blood ran to their alpha and ended the creatures, claws covered in dusted gold proved to be efficient. Pouches of dusted metal hanging on their hips. The last in the page said that in order to kill a hyena you needed females and gold buried deep in the wounds

Serdhar finished the leader beheading it after Cora killed her; finishing his late wife’s job and getting revenge. The few that escaped the girls were smashed by Derek or Scott or slain by Kira.

Theo and Gus were kept alive until the end. Scott got close to them in front of every head of the hunters’ families. “I let you come back to my side…” he said almost in tears. “I chose you over my brother!” Stiles made a sound at it. “And you had this plan all along?” he was on top of Theo holding him down.

Theo made a face. “This was only a contingency plan, in case anything else worked.” 

The roar Scott let out as his claws ripped Theo’s chest made Mark and Stiles turn away. The young banshee covered his ears holding his scream. “Let it out.” Stiles said. “Let it out and be proud of it.”

As Gus was ripped apart the same way by Malia and Joy the kid let out a scream so loud; so scary that even hunters shuddered. 

When he could open his eyes again Mark let out a soft laughter. “There’s balance again…” he said.

Stiles moved ahead, he hadn’t had to fight at all. Derek was fine, only a few cuts, nothing that couldn’t heal before they get home. They saved four babies and two girls. All in all it was a good day.

Cora ran to them and hugged Derek and Stiles in front of everyone, the rest looked at the small powerful pack with wonder. “Thanks God you called.” She said against her brother’s chest.

***

Sheriff Stilinski came home at dawn, reports of scary creatures around town, and howls of unknown creatures in the woods swarmed the station. Then girls came out of the woods talking about a gang keeping them in caves and things got worse.

He passed the door to hear laughter. In the living room in the same old couch he saw something he thought he wouldn’t see ever again, Stiles and Scott were laughing, in front of them in his chair Derek was smiling with his sister perched on one arm, and Isaac on the other; both leaning on him. 

Chris Argent was sitting with his back to him on the other arm chair; Malia was sitting on the floor legs crossed and Kira in front of her holding a huge bag of chips. “Aren’t you too old for this?” he said, everyone turned at him and laughed again as the sheriff shook Argent’s hand.

“Come!!” Stiles patted the space between Scott and him. “We saved you a burger and lots of curly fries.” He said holding a bag and filling his mouth with them.

Stiles’ dad frowned. “You’re offering me junk food?”

“Yeah... we all deserve junk food tonight.”

“Except you always eat junk food.” Cora let out and Stiles frowned turning at him. 

“Not true...” Derek and Stiles said at the same time. “I made him eat salad last night.” Derek said and everyone laughed.  
That night all the kids slept in one big pile in the living room floor. The sheriff took a picture and sent it to Mellissa McCall.

***

After two more days the pack went back to their lives; Derek visited the lot where once his house were and decided to build a new one, a house for his new life. He told Cora and she said it’ll be nice. Then he and Stiles offered to coach Mark into something more useful and stronger. “you’ll be as scary as Lydia in no time.” Stiles said proudly.

And once the blue prints for the new house were approved by her, Derek drove all night, all the way to LA for Cora to join Peter and go back to Paris with Isaac and Chris. She will be back in a month; in time for school.

By the time he was back it was hardly three AM; instead of going back to the empty loft he went to Stiles’.

The window was unlatched and he just marched to the bed and curled around Stiles.

“Hmmm you’re cold…” he mumbled holding Derek close, his legs entwining with the alpha’s. It felt great being there, at home, and not only geographically.

“I had been thinking.” Stiles finally let out still mostly unconscious. “We should update the bestiary…” he snuggled close to Derek with a silly smile, “and try hanging out… you know... in a no platonic way?” Derek snorted.

“Not platonic?”

Stiles nodded letting out a huff of warm breath on Derek’s neck. “mhm… you know with dates and kisses and… lots of kisses and dates and other stuff.” His eyes never opened. “a non platonic trial period. To see if we could… you know love each other?” Stiles let out a groan. “Remind me to discuss that in the morning…” Stiles pressed a kiss on his throat.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat and snuggled closer. Sure thing! He’ll remind him in the morning.

Stiles woke up with a kiss, it was just perfect.

But then after breakfast Stile looked at Derek. It was funny how the older man was back to be all broody and serious. “Are you okay? Is it because Cora left?”

Derek looked at him, and without saying anything he nodded. He didn’t kiss him again.

***

Stiles went to school alone; Derek stayed behind to set things with Scott, he’ll join Cora and Stiles in a couple weeks he said.

Stiles felt miserable, no Derek meant no scent of petricore and leather, meant no snuggles and no pack nights; where he could sleep in the same bed with Derek and let him hold him and even now and then steal a kiss like they have done that summer.

The day was coming, though, Derek will be back very very soon. And it made Stiles smile like a loon; Derek was meant to arrive that day; he went searching for his friends; he was framed into the stupidest tournament ever. Quiddich, AGAIN!

Thomas and Ki Hong were holding Stiles broomstick when Stiles arrived smiling like an idiot. “Aren’t we a little bit too old for this silly game?”

“NEVER!!” Thomas answered offended while Ki Hong scoffed and the rest of the team looked at Stiles as if he said magic is not real.

Stiles scratched his face and looked around. “What’s the matter?” His friend asked. “Are you worried someone will see you? Maybe the hot brunette you were with at the library last semester?”

Stiles smile grew. “Nope, and stay away from her! She has kids like you for breakfast... like every day!” the guys laughed at Thomas’ affronted face.

One of the other guys looked at Stiles. “You’re sleeping with someone though. Just look at that stupid smug face…” Stiles felt his face burning. “and you’re not living in any dorm that we know.” Of course not, his pack had an apartment now.

“Can we just play this fictitious game... and Brandon? Fictitious means not real. ” everyone laughed except him; he could hear the engine from across the field, Stiles’ neck turned around ridiculously, like a giraffe.

Derek was standing near a tree; hands in his pockets, shades on and funny bunny teeth showing as he smiled at him at the exact time he threw the quaffle he was holding against someone’s face. “HEY!” the boys complained. “Stiles! You’re from my team.”

One of the girls was squinting following Stiles’ eyes. “Is that your boyfriend?” 

“What???” Stiles waved frantically. “NO!!”

Another of the guys moved closer. “He’s hot… like out of your league hot…”

“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s my-my… my cousin Miguel!!” he said standing there still for one second. “Sorry I gotta go.” Stiles threw the broomstick and marched towards Derek.

“Hey!” he said still smiling; “I wanted to see you playing!” Stiles made a face and then bit his lip.

“Nahh, I.. I is not my sport.” He felt himself blushing again when the crowing from his friends were heard, they were laughing and waving some catcalling, others wolf whistling and making absurd obscene gestures. “when did you arrive?” his voice drawned by Theresa’s loud grunting and moaning. 

Derek looked at her. “right now, I came here first” he smiled as the entire group were pretending sex poses. “What have you been telling them?”

“Nothing!” Stiles defended himself while flipping them off. “I just…”

Derek held him by the waist. “So you once said you wanted to try not platonic going out.” Stiles closed his eyes biting his lips, he had no idea it was not a dream. “I’m here to ask you out.”

“Just us?” 

Derek nodded. “No Cora, no monsters no pack, just you and me… ” Derek leaned down to kiss him, Stiles moved away.

“In a non platonic, not just friends with benefits?”

“You have never been just that.” 

Stiles blushed and Derek laughed at the way his heart rate increased. “Why now?” 

Derek smiled goofily and looked at his hands taking courage on the fact that Stiles was holding his shirt. “I had things to work out, I’ve been going to therapy and because I’m done being afraid...” he took a breath; “I have a house to offer to you now and… and if the other shoe will drop, at least… ”

Stiles shook his head and his arms and made weird noises. “No other shoe, no! No, seriously man? NO!!” Derek pursed his lips to stop the smile. “If we’re doing this you’re stuck with me forever.” Derek held him and kissed him making the group behind them erupt in a new ruckus of sounds. Derek smiled on the kiss. Once upon a time that would’ve been enough to anger him and for threats of murder, now it only added to the adorableness of Stiles pretty blush.

Derek smiled, Stiles was pack and was Mate, Cora and even weird crazy Peter were there to stay he will make sure of that. The Hale line was saved; there was once more a Hale Pack.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, for all the love and to those two cuties from tumblr: I hope the end does not dissapoint you.  
> I'm sorry for typos and mistakes.


	8. Epilogue: SO much for this happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha

***  
Epilogue

Their first date had been to the movies and Cora laughed watching her brother change shirts fourteen times. “you do have noticed all of those are perfect, right? he’s already gone for you… you could wear a sponge bob suit and he’ll think is sexy.” Derek blushed and did his best to hide his smile.

By the second month of dates Cora had gone out with Thomas and it didn’t work out.

By mid terms Stiles moved his stuff to the master bedroom, a.k.a. Alpha’s room.

By spring break they all went to see how the house was doing and Derek and Stiles even spent a night there.

Stiles was as usual cradled between Derek’s arms listening to his heart and his calm breathing thinking about so many things.

“What are you thinking about… ” Derek asked kissing the top of his head. “It got you sad.”

Stiles caressed the hair in Derek’s arm. “We could’ve had this long ago.” Derek made a sound.

“You were a minor…”

Stiles huffed. “You were an idiot.” Derek chuckled. “I was with Malia because I couldn’t have you.”

“The second I heard you weren’t sleeping together anymore, I stopped having sex with Braeden… I even slept in the couch.” He chuckled. “I invented the craziest excuses not to touch her when you were around.” He let out a weird goofy chuckle. “I even pretended to have performance issues.” Stiles laughed at first.

“Superhuman you with endless stamina? And she bought it?” Derek nodded as Stiles chuckled.“When you were human..?” Stiles wasn’t laughing anymore.

“When I was human, and in that van with Liam, having you so close…” Stiles chuckled turning to face him. “When I was about to die, all I could think about was you.” he tightened his arms. “But I couldn’t do that to you. Telling you to leave you right after.”

“When you were human, I feared you’ll leave me.” Stiles closed his eyes burying his face against Derek’s chest. “In the woods, when the hyenas hurt you, all I could think was you telling me to leave you behind. When you died and I wasn’t there.” He took a shaky breath.

“I was so afraid to dare to dream on having you with me” Derek caressed his face; “to have you…” kissed the side of Stiles head.

“You have me now.” Stiles said giggling as he moved his head to avoid Derek’s lips. “We’re pack.”

“Shut up idiot.” Derek said kissing him finally.

The end.


End file.
